— Excalibur —
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU] Ciel no le encontraba lo especial a un libro tan empolvado, cutre y, sobretodo, con un título tan indiferente como 'Excalibur', sin embargo, su rey le hará ver la razón del por qué le ha pedido que busque dicho pergamino. "Su tarea, será buscar aquella palabra realizando todo lo que hay aquí…" sentenció el hombre; no sabiendo lo que desataría con eso...
1. La fábula del Rey Sabio

**Disclaimer:** Ya me gustaría llamarme Yana Toboso o ser su hermana gemela, y decir orgullosa que Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes me pertenecen; para después, se regañada por ella diciéndome que deje de imitarla. Y para finalizar, me gustaría dibujar chido como ella, pero no puedo. Todo lo que se escribe en esta historia es _ficción dentro de ficción_.

 **Resumen:** _«_ _Ciel no le encontraba lo especial a un libro tan empolvado, cutre y, sobretodo, con un título tan indiferente como 'Excalibur', sin embargo, su rey le hará ver la razón del por qué le ha pedido que busque dicho pergamino. "Su tarea, será buscar aquella palabra realizando todo lo que hay aquí…" sentenció el hombre_ _»_

 **Advertencias:** de OoC y probables OC's. Personajes del manga con Spoiler de las últimas arcas y Yaoi que vendrá más adelante. Después de debatirme mucho decidí que lo haré.

 **Comentarios:** Ayer me dio por buscar entre mis revistas empolvadas de Historia (mi madre hace mucho me las había comprado y yo ya las había leído) precisamente, el artículo sobre Excalibur, libro que, por si no se han dado cuenta, es inédito de L. Ron Hubbard. Y, a pesar de haber sido escrito en 1938 y el que yo haya ambientado la historia en pleno siglo XVI (lo sé, pero verán que vale la pena leerlo), me gustaría intentar la historia. ¿Alguien ha leído alguna vez sobre Excalibur (o, en un remoto caso, leído el libro)? ¿No? ¿Nadie? De cualquier manera, sólo la primera página ha sido publicada y esa es en la que quiero basarme.

¡Espero que, después de toda mi palabrería aún puedan disfrutar la lectura!

* * *

— _**Excalibur**_ **—**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** La fábula del Rey Sabio

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive, era reconocido en la corte por ser el alquimista más joven del rey. A sus siete años, sus padres le habían encontrado realizando pociones con un poco de vino, cebada y minerales que había encontrado en la tierra de su cabaña. De alguna manera, se las había ingeniado para encender un pequeño fuego y estaba estudiando las reacciones químicas que tenían aquellos tres componentes siendo expuestos a altas temperaturas. Obviamente, lo que había impactado a los padres no había sido el hecho de que hubiese mesclado cebada, vino y minerales esperando una buena reacción, sino el hecho de que _se había apañado_ para tener aquél brillo de sabiduría en su mirada al tiempo que escribía con una caligrafía muy vaga e infantil números que los padres no comprendían debido a su analfabetismo.

Recordaban haberlo reportado al rey de inmediato, este lo había expuesto a prueba ante su círculo más íntimo de sabios y, después de superar los inéditos test, había decidido aceptarlo en su círculo de sabios a la edad de (según el niño, que presumía saber su edad aritmética), siete punto ochenta y nueve años.

Había sido instruido por los sabios en aquellos muros sobre geografía, guerras y lo que parecían, profecías dentro de aquellas enormes murallas de piedra pesada.

Ahora, con sus quince años poco recordaba de sus padres. Sin embargo, el rey siempre había sido benevolente con él y le había querido como un padre llamaría a su hijo, más allá de tratarlo como un sabio, al haberle acogido a una tierna edad para el señor fue como adoptar a un niño como propio, pues a pesar de su inteligencia aún había cierta ingenuidad en su ser que no había podido quitar ni con toda la información de los sabios de su círculo.

Con el paso del tiempo, el hombre había hecho un vínculo tan estrecho con el niño que ni siquiera imaginó lo que sería de su vida sin él. Ciel Phantomhive, convivía todas las mañanas alegremente con la servidumbre del castillo y por las tardes se la pasaba estudiando con los sabios buscando sabiduría que hasta aquél mismo momento en el que recolectaban había sido ignorada.

En uno de esos días se le acercó Sebastian, un compañero muy reservado pero que actuaba cada tanto frente a las doncellas con algo de lujuria y picardía, cosa que Ciel encontraba algo molesto a la hora de concentrarse en sus experimentos debido a que en algunas ocasiones lo había encontrado flirteando en las mazmorras en donde, se supone, se reunían todos los sabios para hablar sobre nuevas fórmulas y posibles hechizos y no se realizaban las pruebas _vocales_ y se ponían a _gritar_ nombres con tal _decisión_ y _desesperación_. Por no ser más gráfico.

Ciel, quien había sido instruido en todos los saberes menos en el de las relaciones (sentimentales y de otro tipo) por los sabios encontraba los deseos carnales repugnantes y consideraba que, teniendo tanto conocimiento, era algo bruto de parte del señor Michaelis el querer dejar probables críos por todo el mundo con cada guarra guapa que se encontraba.

Como sea, el punto, es que el de ojos rojos se le había acercado informándole que Su Majestad quería verles a ambos.

El niño aceptó de mala gana acompañarle, aunque sin demostrarlo del todo. Llegando al punto de reunión más común en el que veía al Rey, Sebastian tocó un par de veces una de las puertas dobles y uno de los guardias le abrió la puerta. Primero, asomándose ligeramente y asegurarse de que no era ningún intruso quien interrumpía sino alguien de su círculo de confianza para finalmente abrir las puertas de par en par.

Estaba el Rey saliendo de su armario con una capa roja cubierta de un afelpado blanco. Tenía un traje perfectamente cosido de color azul turquesa y unas botas fascinantes.

— ¡Mi niño! —dijo el hombre al verle. Ciel suspiró, sabiendo que el hombre de cabellos azabache utilizaría eso para burlarse de él después. Todos los sabios sabían que el hombre le llamaba así, incluso algunos habían tomado el apelativo cariñoso pero no había ningún tinte _satírico_ en la forma en la que ellos lo decían. Sin embargo, Sebastian siempre había sido diferente. Sería en su mayoría reservado, pero cuando se encontraba cerca de Eric Slingby y de Ronald Knox debería tener cuidado de estar en la misma habitación que ellos. De lo contrario, podría encontrarse con la hecatombe mundial y ni siquiera Su Majestad podría librarle de tales regañadas recibidas por el más serio y enigmático de los sabios, William Spears.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacían tales personas como Sebastian, Eric y Ronald dentro del círculo de sabios del rey. _Bueno, deben ser lo suficientemente sabios como para que las demás características de su personalidad le valgan un sorbete a Su Majestad_ opinó mentalmente el niño. Con algo de suerte, y Elizabeth, su doncella personal (y una chica con la que se llevaba de maravilla), concordaría con él.

—Su Majestad, ¿nos ha llamado? —dijeron tanto Ciel como Sebastian simultáneamente. _Hipócrita_ , pensó el de ojos azules al ver lo manso que se portaba en aquellos momentos Michaelis. Ahora tenían más o menos una idea del por qué el Rey le tenía tanta confianza.

—Niño, niño, ¿acaso no te he dicho que dejes de hablarme tan formalmente? Has sido como un hijo para mí —Ciel se mordió un labio, no queriendo responder a eso. Sin embargo, era el hombre al que le debía su actual vida por lo que, tranquilizándose con suspiros que el hombre frente a él no alcanzó a escuchar asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, entonces di mi nombre, ¿por favor?

Eras afortunado si el Rey te rogaba.

—Necesitaba algo, ¿Jeremy? —dijo con algo de inseguridad en la voz.

—Mucho mejor. Necesito que tú y Sebastian busquen algo en la biblioteca —Ciel observó al otro nombrado que le devolvía la mirada con una ceja arqueada. Después de que ambos se cerciorasen de que el contrario no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pedía el rey, Ciel, al ser el más allegado a este se animó a preguntar.

— ¿Qué sería lo que pide, Su Majestad? —inquirió. El que tenía juicio inaquejable, sonrió sabiendo que se encontraba con el chico a su merced frunció el ceño recordándole cuál era su nombre. El niño, sabiendo su error retiró su mirada hacia las lustrosas botas que poseía el monarca—. ¿Jeremy? —intentó remendar su error.

El hombre sonrió. Con un par de veces más que le regañase, se aseguraría de tenerle como hijo.

—Necesito que busquen un pergamino de mi biblioteca privada. Su título es "Excalibur". Es sólo una página del compendio completo (el original se perdió hace mucho tiempo con mi padre), pero quería que me la trajesen —indicó el hombre observando a Sebastian, quien parecía aún más perdido que Phantomhive en toda la conversación—. Hay algo escrito en él que quiero que me rectifiquen.

Ambos asintieron y salieron después de que el hombre se los indicase. Cuando las puertas se hubieron cerrado, la sonrisa sardónica en los labios de Sebastian fue inminente. Ciel observó eso algo mosqueado y se apresuró a hablar.

—Antes de que digas, nada, no quiero escucharlo —aseguró con algo de apatía. Michaelis, satisfecho al haberle molestado sin siquiera abrir la boca se encogió de hombros y posicionó una de sus manos en su barbilla.

—Pero si yo no te iba a decir nada, _my niño_ —ahí estaba a lo que Ciel se refería. Aquél toque satírico al que pensó que utilizaría el hombre cuando viese al rey volverle a decir de aquella manera. Obviamente, se lo había escuchado decir varias veces, pero si el niño no había estado presente no tenía sentido que lo utilizase si no lo entendería. Definitivamente, aquella fue una buena oportunidad sacarle de quicio.

Ciel, encontrando un poco de sentido a todo lo que decía y se dio cuenta de que en realidad sólo lo dijo por molestarle (aunque también desde el inicio lo sabía, pero la ira le evitaba ver suficiente). Así que, asegurándose a sí mismo que no se dejaría caer bajo las tentaciones de la maldita voz del otro, suspiró y, después de eso, se giraba sobre sus pasos para caminar a la biblioteca privada del Rey, que se encontraba por el lado contrario por el que quería manejarle Sebastian (a saber tú por qué razón).

—Vayamos por lo que nos pidió el Rey, no debemos decepcionar ninguna de sus órdenes —se limitó a señalar frente al deliberado intento del otro por molestarle. Sebastian, de cualquier forma le siguió sin borrar aquella sonrisa tan extraña de sus labios.

Caminaron durante un par de minutos en silencio.

Ciel no le encontraba lo especial a un libro tan empolvado, cutre y, sobretodo, con un título tan indiferente como 'Excalibur', aunque supuso que si su Rey lo pedía debía ser un documento importante. Además, no podía resignarse a darle una negativa. Después de todo lo que el hombre había hecho por él no podía decirle _no_ , así de recalcado.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y Sebastian ubicó de inmediato el objeto que les pidió su Rey. Caminó hacia el niño y le mostró autosuficiente el volumen al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo, señalándole que ser el preferido del Rey no te hace en realidad el mejor. Ciel chasqueó la lengua, _el no era presumido, ¿lo era?_

Cuando llegaron con el hombre sonrió al ver que le habían cumplido lo que había pedido. —Perfecto. Mi niño, ¿crees que podrías leer lo que hay en el pergamino?

Sebastian le entregó el volumen a su compañero y este lo abrió, descubriendo que dentro de este sólo se encontraba un pergamino (las páginas se habían recortado como escondiéndole furiosamente, ya que antes, alguien había querido usurparle), muy viejo y amarillento. Ciel, extrañado tomó el papel y le quitó suavemente el listón rojo que le envolvía. Abrió el pergamino, se aclaró la garganta, se acercó el papel y comenzó a leer—

 _»_ _Era un reino en el que se encontraba un Rey al que todos titulaban 'El Rey Sabio'. Esta anécdota podría bien, haber sido contada por el autor de Las Mil y Una Noches así que no nos importa demasiado el lugar en el que se ubica la historia._

 _»_ _Aquél hombre, tenía a sus sabios con él y se encontraban buscando las respuestas para los enigmas que les faltaban. Entonces, llegó un día a reunirles a todos para encargarles algo muy específico._

 _»_ _Había comenzado a proclamar a viva voz: "Caballeros, necesito que me busquéis toda la sabiduría del mundo y la resumáis en quinientos libros. Viajad a través del mundo y, de ser necesario, os pido que vayan a lo que le sigue."_

 _»_ _Aquellos hombres, algo confundidos por la tarea que les había indicado su señor habían comenzado a murmurar, no sin cumplir la misión. De esa manera, diez años después ya tenían toda la información que el señor les había pedido, compendiada en los quinientos volúmenes._

 _»_ _Pero el hombre les había dado otra orden: "Ahora, he notado que todo lo que hay en esos libros es demasiado como para que alguien comprenda la sabiduría, por eso, os pido que resumáis esos quinientos libros y los hagáis cien"._

 _»_ _Habían pasado otros diez años y los hombres tenían lo requerido. Pero el hombre, nuevamente había cambiado de parecer: "Sigue siendo demasiado, resumidlo de nuevo. Esta vez, en cinco libros"._

 _»_ _Diez años después, se encontraron con el hombre pidiéndoles que comprimiesen la información de aquellos cinco volúmenes en una frase._

 _»_ _Este era el lecho de muerte del Rey, tres años después de lo requerido, ahí en su pared tenía la frase requerida, toda la sabiduría del mundo resumida en una frase. Eso sería el legado que daría a su Reino. Sin embargo, seguía disconforme, y, como última voluntad salió de su cómoda cama y arrancó la frase de su pared._

 _»_ _Esta vez, quería decirlo en una sola palabra. Esta palabra salió de sus labios fuertemente: —"_

—. Ciel se había detenido en aquél punto. No porque la palabra fuese impresionante para él, sino por algo muy importante.

—La hoja se… —señaló la parte en la que se había quedado de la lectura. Había un trozo que faltaba y eso había sido algo desesperante, digo, haber sido tan atrapado en una pequeña fábula y encontrarte con que el final no está disponible es… bueno, no hay otra palabra para describirlo. Desesperante.

Y seguía sin comprender de qué se trataba el libro, lo peor de embargo, su rey le hará ver la razón del por qué le ha pedido que busque dicho pergamino al tiempo que le asentía con la cabeza.

—Es esa la razón por la que les llamé y que viniesen. Me encontré el otro día con que mi padre había intentado quemar el libro y uno de sus allegados había escondido esta hoja. Como tuvo que esconderla, el tiempo se encargó de cobrarle factura. En resultado, se ve muy amarillento y está en mal estado, como te darás cuenta, mi niño —señaló melancólico. Ciel asintió—. Y el problema es que ni siquiera hemos encontrado algo que pudiese decirnos cuál es la palabra que faltaba.

— ¿Y qué propone hacer, Su Majestad? —interrumpió Sebastian, haciéndole a Ciel darse cuenta de que seguía ahí. El rey, suavizando su expresión al darse cuenta de lo oscura que se había puesto su propia imagen, suspiró y volvió a hablar.

— Su tarea, será buscar aquella palabra realizando todo lo que hay aquí —sentenció el hombre—. Probablemente, si hacemos lo que nos pide, sólo que con menos tiempo, obviamente, podremos descifrar cuál es la palabra que falta aquí.

— ¿Y dónde le gustaría reunir a todos los sabios, Su Majestad? —continuó hablando el de ojos rojos.

—No serán todos ustedes, sólo unos cuantos que he querido que sepan de esto. De momento, sólo ustedes saben de esto pero les informaré cuándo parten ustedes y cuándo parten los otros. Intentaremos resumir todo lo que ocurrió la fábula en tres años.

Ciel asintió mansamente.

— ¿Y a dónde partiría cada quién, Jeremy? —el hombre se sintió alegre al ver que comenzaba a utilizar su nombre y no su título de la realeza.

—Serían por parejas, he decidido que ustedes dos sean los primeros —Ciel sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba. ¿Él ir en conjunto en algo con aquél… buscón (en falta de una mejor descripción menos soez)?

Sebastian no se vio menos sorprendido. Por no decir, que su reacción fue inesperada para el hombre que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Pero había algo en lo que concordaban ambos:

 _El rey es el rey._

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Bien, no soy de las que piden demasiado, pero en esta ocasión necesito de su apoyo. Como Guest o con su cuenta de Fanfiction, me gustaría que me enviasen comentarios diciéndome si les pareció o no lo que vaya publicando en esta historia. Es algo que necesito con urgencia en la historia, debido a que hace muchísimo que no escribo de Kuroshitsuji y la verdad que estoy algo oxidada con la mayoría de los personajes del manga (de hecho, estoy aludiendo la posibilidad de volver a leer el manga, pero todos sabéis que quiero iniciarme en la procrastinación y mejor dijo: _¡Lo haré mañana!_ ). Aunque, en realidad creo que mi problema es el que no haya puesto atención al Anime en lo que a personajes se refiere. También me tomé un poco de libertad creativa con la fábula, debido a que hay dos versiones lo que me obligó a tergiversarlas y esto fue lo que salió. Obviamente, si viene la palabra pero os recomiendo que o decidan buscar el libro.

¿Alguien que recuerde a nuestro querido Jeremy (si es que así era su nombre, de igual forma, le di la actitud de Su Majestad La Reina Victoria)? ¡Aparece en Book of Murders! Aunque en el manga es el arca de "Asesinatos en la Mansión Phantomhive". Y supongo que recordarán a todo nuestro demás elenco (Ronald Knox, Eric Slingby y W. Spears, son personas especiales), sin olvidarnos que todavía no he presentado a Bravat. Como sea, es perso hasta el segundo capítulo, así os tendré picadas.

Biein~ em… ¿qué más?

 _¿Quién conoce a Othello?_ Quien no lo conozca, perdóname, pero tendrá que leer la Wikia para saber quién es y se hará Spoiler.

 _¿Quién quiere SebaCiel?_ Sigo también debatiéndome eso. Por lo que os aseguro que de momento la clasificación se queda como la he querido dejar O.o

Sin decir nada más, _¡os leo en la caja de comentarios!_ (No seáis tímidas, ¡vamos que es el SebaCiel es buena causa para dejar review!).

 _Casi se me escapa,_ estoy buscando beta. ¿Alguien que se anime a batear la historia y todo lo que vaya a publicar de Kuroshitsuji? ¡Review porfa si es el caso!


	2. La travesía del Rey no-tan-sabio

**Comentarios:** Er…, siento que dejé la historia de lado, y me di a mí misma la impresión de que iba a dejarla con sólo el primer capítulo publicado escrito. Pero no es por falta de imaginación ni nada por el estilo por el que dejé un largo trecho entre el primer capítulo y la actualidad. Un mes casi y apenas me vengo a dejar ver, vergüenza debería de darme.

Pero no fue por bloqueo de escritora (y le rezo a todos los dioses en los que no creo y probablemente de los que no me sé ni su nombre pero sé que las demás personas conocen para que no me suceda), sino más bien un exceso de imaginación. Oh, sí. Dejadme iluminaros.

El problema es que, después del review de **Julchen awesome Beilschmidth** (a quien se lo agradezco) y de una **Guest** (también va amor para ti), dejé que la idea que tenía planeada para muy futuro (y si es que recibía apoyo de las fans) fluyese y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía cómo carajos llegaría a eso.

Como sea, ahora que tengo más o menos una idea densa y concisa de cómo realizaré este capítulo, os dejo verlo. Cualquier dato curioso así como deslindes históricos reales en las notas finales. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura! (er, finjamos que las gafas se habían inventado antes del s. XV, ¿vale?)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** La travesía del Rey no-tan-sabio.

* * *

Sea lo que sea que había pasado por la cabeza de Jeremy, Ciel no pudo dilucidar ni la mitad de lo que pensó, sería la idea-contexto en la que su rey quería basarse. Tenía la certeza de que viajarían en pares y que esos sólo serían contados con una mano sobrando dedos. Debían tener la absoluta confianza de su Señor así como una lealtad tan mansa como…

—Un perro. —murmuró su, ahora, futuro compañero de viaje en su oído. Ciel viró la vista, entre asustado, sorprendido y enfadado. Tuvo el impulso (y su puño no se resistió en absoluto) de soltarle un buen puñetazo. Para su mala suerte, el mayor parecía tener reflejos. Con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, detuvo su casi famélica muñeca a medio camino. Negó severas veces con la cabeza haciendo un sonido de succión con su lengua contra su paladar, señalando negativa, como quien regaña a un niño por haber hecho algo malo—. No era para que te enojases, sólo mencionaba que tienes un perro cerca de ti.

Después de decir eso, señaló los pies del menor. En ellos, se encontraba un cachorro de Pomerania. A Ciel no le causó ni la menor pizca de gracia, sobre todo por el hecho de que en esos precisos momentos no había tenido razón alguna para intentar golpear a Michaelis. ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando creyó que le había leído la mente? Serían alquimistas y les llamarían hechiceros, pero no hacían magia verdadera. Cuando eres de los que adquieren conocimiento y te mantienes rodeado de él, además de utilizar el empirismo de una forma favoritica a tu lado, tienes más o menos una idea de las diferencias entre la realidad y la ficción. Obviamente, sin comprender del todo tu trabajo pero sabiendo lo que sucede al intentar unir agua con aceite.

Observó al final del pasillo. En él, se encontró con una maraña de cabellos negros y una mirada extrañada. Se apresuró a reunirse con ella al tiempo que intentaba alejarse lo más posible de Sebastian. Oh sí, sabemos cuánto odio le tenía.

— ¡Otelo! —gritó para que el otro reconociese su voz y supiese que no era un extraño al azar el que le gritaba (aunque de igual forma, los guardias no hubiesen permitido que nadie ajeno a Su Majestad entrase). Cuando el otro se dio cuenta de que quién era una sonrisa conciliadora apareció en su rostro y le hizo señas para que se apurase a acercarse. Cuando el menor estuvo a cierta distancia se apresuró a preguntarle—. ¿El rey te llamó también? —dedujo observando el rostro ansioso de Otelo por preguntarle.

El otro asintió. Ajustó sus gafas (chistosamente enormes) y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bravat Sky será mi compañero, —maldijo su suerte internamente. Su área más fuerte era la forense, mientras que la del pelirrojo era astrología y adivinación. Ugh, con lo que odiaba a las personas que se la pasaban en la luna como para estar cerca de alguien que se la pasa en las estrellas… es prácticamente algo discorde con sus preferencias de amistades. Hizo una mueca al pensamiento de que también tendría que encontrarse más de tres años juntos.

Ciel le imitó. Para que el otro no alzase una ceja y preguntase qué tan desafortunado había tenido que ser como para estar de acuerdo con él en que aquella experiencia sería peor que la hoguera, agregó—: Sebastian Michaelis.

Otelo hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Sus orbes verde-amarillas se concentraron en la nueva sombra de Ciel, quien alzó una ceja ante la mera mención de su nombre.

— ¿Me llamabas? —el menor se tensó, ¿es que acaso pensaba seguirle a todos lados? Bufó, después, chasqueó la lengua.

—Vete a tus propios asuntos, el rey nos llamará en cualquier momento para que vayamos a asistirle. —susurró con ácido Ciel. Otelo hizo una mueca parecida a la de minutos antes mentalmente al observar la frialdad de Ciel contra su compañero. El otro, se limitó a alzar una ceja extrañado, asentir con la cabeza y dirigirle un saludo silencioso y diplomático al tiempo que cruzaba el pasillo. Cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia como para no escucharles, Otelo le observó cómo recriminándole algo.

— ¿Es que jamás dejarás de odiarle? —Inquirió por fin dejando a la mueca cruzar su rostro—, sé que él puede ser algo… pedante, pero no es necesario llevarla con tanto veneno, ¿o sí?

—Lo dices porque no lo has tratado lo suficiente. Apenas eres un novel en este lugar —obviamente, con sus tres años de incursión en el lugar, no tenía la misma experiencia que el otro tenía al haber vivido prácticamente la mitad de su vida dentro de aquellos muros—. Además, raras veces te enteras de lo que hace, —Otelo le observó arqueando una ceja, a lo que Ciel asintió—. Tener una doncella a veces sirve más de lo que parece. No es como que Elizabeth sea de las que susurran, pero ambos concordamos en que Sebastian Michaelis es del tipo… buscón, de los que se enredan una noche, incluso menos.

— ¿Y cuándo comenzó ese odio que tanto le tienes a Sebastian? —se encogió de hombros.

—No es una historia que debas preguntarme a mí. Pregúntale a Michaelis si quieres, pero no es una experiencia de la que quiera rememorarme —intentando cambiar el tema, y regresar al anterior, continuó—. ¿A quién más ha convocado Su Majestad?

—A ustedes, a Bravat, a mí, a William y a Drossel. —Ciel asintió al tiempo que iba reconociendo a cada uno de los hombres que el otro le iba nombrando. Otelo se recargó en la pared y le sonrió extrañado a Ciel—. ¿Qué habrá visto el rey en mí? Soy un novato, como dijiste. No soy de las personas en las que debería confiar. A ti te quiere como a un hijo, Bravat ha hecho las premoniciones más acertadas para evitar catástrofes en el reino, William le ha servido lealmente durante más de ocho años, Michaelis debe ser bueno en lo suyo como para que le llamase y seguramente Drossel igual.

—Descubriste a diecisiete asesinos solamente observando el cuerpo, eso ya es algo. —Dijo Ciel encogiéndose de hombros— Eso es algo de lo que deberías sentirte orgulloso, ¿no te parece?

Otelo se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que debe serlo, de lo contrario no estaría aquí.

Después de un rato, ambos se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivos puestos, al tiempo que Ciel entraba a sus aposentos.

Al ser el preferido de Jeremy (no lo admitiría en voz alta, y mucho menos se lo recriminarían los demás sabios pero era verdad y por nada del mundo dejaría de serlo), tenía una habitación propia así como a una doncella personal.

Cuando era apenas un niñato, la única persona con la que podía jugar (existía el hijo del rey, pero nunca estaba despierto cuando quería verle o, en su defecto, su salud se encontraba algo delicada, lo cual preocupaba a su padre para que no le dejase ir ni hacer ninguna clase de actividad) antes de ir por la tarde con los sabios era la pequeña niña que se encargaba de limpiar su habitación. Primeramente, la pequeña era timidísima y apenas terminaba de realizar la limpieza en su habitación y salía huyendo del lugar, esperando que el otro no se le acercase. Con el tiempo y el trato amable, la niña fue capaz de hablarle e inclusive sonreírle sin temer el ser castigada. Después y sólo con la eterna paciencia que no tiene un niño, la convencía de investigar las alas prohibidas de todo el castillo y si es que alguno de los Sabios les pillaba, encontraba tan pintoresca la escena y, al resumir que era una chiquillada y que eran niños y merecían divertirse, les guiñaba un ojo y hacía de la vista gorda. Exceptuando aquella ocasión en la que les encontró William. Para evitar que cualquier clase de castigo en contra de la doncella, Ciel se había preparado para recibir cualquier castigo que hubiese planeado el rey para la niña. Cuando el hombre no les hizo nada asintió feliz y se volteó a su compañera de travesuras triunfal.

 _Son unas memorias hermosas_ , resumió en medio de su ensimismamiento. Dándose cuenta de que estaba en frente del clóset y que Elizabeth le preguntaba preocupada qué era en lo que pensaba abrió el ropero y sacó unas cuantas prendas al tiempo que las situaba encima de la cama. Después comenzó a meterlas en un saco, y se sonrió a sí mismo al saber que había terminado su trabajo. Le dirigió aquella encandilante sonrisa a la doncella y le hizo una seña para que hablase, puesto que podía ver que también había algo que la aquejaba.

La rubia se mordió un labio, después negó con la cabeza. —No es nada.

A pesar de que la duda seguía latente en Ciel, sabía que si la otra no quería hablar, no podría obligarla. No era porque la chica se exaltase de tal forma y comenzase una animadversión en su contra, provocando después un altercado verbal y finalizando en tragedia en su vida, sino porque lo único que le sacaría sería _No es nada_ seguido de lastimarse la lengua.

—Te extrañaré, —confesó, aunque no es como que hubiese querido escondérselo a la chica. Ella enarcó una ceja curiosa y Ciel se apresuró a explicarle de qué iba todo aquel asunto de las órdenes de Jeremy.

Después de quedarse un rato pensativa, la chica sintió cómo el aíre le faltaba.

— ¿Y qué haré sin ti aquí? —murmuró para sí, siendo escuchada por el otro al tiempo que intentaba responderle.

—Um… no… lo sé, ¿supongo que seguir en el castillo? Siempre puedes cuidar mi habitación, —y observó a su alrededor melancólico. Suspiró—. Si es necesario, puedo pedirle al rey que te traslade aquí con el fin de que te asegures que no haya cambios en el lugar cuando regrese.

Observó que por las pálidas mejillas de su sirvienta corrían cristalinas gotas y sintió cómo el corazón se le estrujaba. No deseaba dejarla sola, pero, como dice un dicho muy antiguo, " _Sed_ _lex_ _,_ _dura lex_ "; la ley es dura pero es la ley. Se acercó a la chica y con una de sus manos eliminó todo rastro de evidencia de que sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas derramaron alguna vez lágrimas de sufrimiento.

—No te preocupes, no creo que vaya a ser demasiado tiempo. —intentó reconfortarle, no creyendo verdaderamente en que fuese a funcionar, pero teniendo la esperanza de que de verdad hiciese algo por aminorar el aura depresiva que emanaba la chica.

—

Cuando sus cosas estuvieron preparadas y estuvo esperando a que llegase su compañero, impaciente, fue cuando le propuso la idea a Jeremy. No le negó la iniciativa. Había suspirado aliviado al saber que sería un problema menos para él y para la doncella a su cargo. Aunque, después de eso, en su cabeza se quedó la incógnita de qué haría ella sin él y viceversa.

— ¿Y qué sucederá con ella mientras me encuentro fuera de aquí? —supuso finalmente. Jeremy, mientras tanto que discutía algo con uno de sus consejeros se volteó a observarle. Después de pensar unos momentos en la pregunta realizada, se detuvo unos momentos para responderle adecuadamente.

—Obviamente, ya no será tu doncella, pero no dejará de trabajar en el castillo. Supongo que preparar las habitaciones de otros Sabios, no creo que le importe demasiado, ¿tú qué opinas, mi niño?

Ciel se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que no le hará mucho daño, si se le propone de esa manera.

Después de otro par de minutos de silencio incómodo, llegó Sebastian con un costal en su espalda (de apariencia muy ligera, cabe decir), un aíre tranquilo y la apariencia de haberse tomado la vida en prepararse.

—Disculpe la tardanza, majestad —se apresuró a indicar al tiempo que realizaba una fanfarrona reverencia. _Maldito hombre_ , pensó para sí Ciel con su típica mueca en la que, obviamente, odiaba a Michaelis—. Estuve realizando unos cuantos pendientes que tenía en las mazmorras. Tal parece, en uno de mis últimos experimentos se me habían olvidado agregar ciertas cosas y tuve que arreglarlo.

—Lo importante es que por fin has aparecido —le disculpó el hombre, para disconformidad de Ciel quien chasqueaba la lengua frustrado. ¿Es que acaso Michaelis se saldría siempre con la suya? En su fuero interno, supone que algo de magia negra (que le enseñó alguien que no mencionará) no le vendría mal para salirse con la suya y evitar que Michaelis parta a su lado.

El rey observó a la pequeña congregación de Sabios a su alrededor, ya se encontraban los seis, por lo que impacientemente Ciel observaba a su alrededor, ¿qué más quería Su Majestad para indicarles lo que deberían hacer? ¿Que apareciese un dragón o algo así? ¿Que alguien comenzase a recitar un conjuro para transportarles a otro lugar?

—Ahora sólo necesitamos de la presencia de Alois —frunció los labios el monarca. Ciel maldijo internamente, ¿es que acaso el príncipe tendría que ir en travesía al igual que ellos? Suspiró repetidas veces intentando decirse a sí mismo que no era cierto, que Alois no iría con ellos, que no cargaría en la conciencia el que un príncipe fuese a una travesía que _obviamente_ no le correspondía a alguien de su Status ni era necesario que realizase. Que no iría y que por ende, no le pasaría malo ni tendría remordimientos.

Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo prejuicioso. ¿Y si no era por esa razón por la que el Rey quería su presencia en aquél momento? Aunque, tampoco es como que fuese tan necesaria la presencia del chico para que el hombre les diese las instrucciones. ¿No se supone que aquello debería ser tan discreto como fuese posible? Apostaba a que ni los otros Sabios conocían de la misión, a menos que cierto Michaelis hubiese abierto su bocaza y…

— ¡Padre! —llegó corriendo el chico acercándose al hombre sentado en el trono. Cuando el monarca le atrapó en brazos su voz estalló en risas alegres y todos los presentes esperaron que por fin el hombre les diese la orden. Faltaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que, finalmente, Jeremy les diese su completa (o casi parcial) atención a los reunidos por su poder en ese momento.

—Bien, eh… no sé por dónde comenzar. —admitió algo apesumbrado el monarca al tiempo que comenzaba a rascarse la barbilla nervioso—. Um…, bueno, supongo que ya les indiqué a todos la razón por la que estaba presentes así que…, sólo me queda dar indicaciones específicas de lo que harán y a dónde irán.

Su rostro viró a William Spears y a Drossel.

—He de suponer que para recorrer el largo trecho que les queda como carrera, primero debéis tomar un pequeño paso al frente. Como tal, su primer lugar de investigación, y lo digo para todos vosotros en general, será obviamente en las cercanías del Reino Inglés. William y Drossel, vosotros iréis al sur, en _Maidstone_. Sé que es un lugar muy remoto pero confío en que iréis y encontraréis algo que os sirva para continuar con la travesía. De ahí, tendréis que decidir el destino por vosotros mismos, aunque en este pergamino —se apresuró a añadir señalando dicho papel en su mano—, les indicará qué reinos tomar después, en orden cronológico —ahora, los ojos Reales se encontraban posicionados sobre Otelo y Bravat—. Vosotros, iréis a _Dundee_ en Escocia. Como se los dije a ellos, las instrucciones sobre los países que visitaréis están en este pergamino —y se lo entregó a Sky, quien, gustoso y con una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios tomó el pergamino asintiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

Finalmente, Jeremy se giró para ver a Ciel y a Sebastian, quienes le observaban con ansiedad contenida por que el otro les dijese a dónde irían. Esperaban, ambos, que dijese inmediatamente algún lugar remoto de las regiones barbáricas, o algo del medio oriente. Como sea, ninguno de ellos lo delató a viva voz, manteniéndose callados, esperando a las instrucciones del hombre y siseando mentalmente, con la esperanza de que de esa manera su impaciencia se redujese.

—Y en cuanto a ustedes, mi niño, iréis a _Mont Saint-Michel_. Quizá no le encontréis sentido la primera vez en la que escuchéis la leyenda, pero tiene una historia interesante que me gustaría que investigases —asintió al tiempo que le susurraba al oído—. Aquí tenéis su pergamino con los reinos indicados.

Ciel tomó el pergamino.

—Bueno, os podéis retirar. Dentro de un par de horas os necesitaré listos para partir. Haced cualesquiera cosas que necesitéis hacer antes de iros y disfrutad lo que resta su estancia, porque os aseguro que el viaje no será igual de cómodo que su vida aquí en el palacio. En cualquier caso, ¡les desearé un buen viaje a todos vosotros!

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¡Fiuuuuuuuuuu~! Os juro que mi intención no era durar milenios sin actualizar esto, pero se siente un poco mal cuando apenas recibes pocos reviews. ¿Queréis dar uno? Últimamente me he estado movilizando por dejar más de los que usualmente dejaba, sé lo mucho que duele a los escritores ver que sus historias no tienen reviews y no me complace informar que soy del tipo de lectora silenciosa por lo que, con la mayoría de las historias en mi lista de favs les he dejado mínimo 1 y con más de 12 líneas. Os invito a hacer lo mismo, veréis como no sólo os sentiréis complacidos de dejar vuestra opinión y demostrar con palabras cuando habéis amado la historia, sino cómo el autor se revuelve en su cama o silla leyendo desde el aparato cualesquiera desde el que esté viendo el mensaje; y si no podéis verlo porque FFnet no es lo más confiable en lo que se refiere a video y realidad virtual, el autor será bueno y les enviará un PM mencionándoles cuantos aprecia vuestro comentario.

Cambiando de tema, ¿alguien ha ya el capítulo 116 del manga?Yo acabo de leerlo antes de subir esta babosada, pero me gustaría saber japonés y haberlo leído antes (¡Lizzy, _hold there, we'll save you_! 7w7). Apenas voy en japonés básico 1 *llora porque todavía no puede viajar a Japón y stalkear a Toboso-sensei o a Mochizuki-sensei o de una maldita vez a un japonés cualquiera* ;;A;;

 _Whatever_ , er… tuve que investigar con el " _Pequeño_ Larousse 2006" sobre los lugares a los que irán el equipo Sky (lo digo porque no sé el apellido de Otelo *shilla porque Toboso es malvada*) y el equipo Spears (porque sinceramente no recuerdo el apellido de Drossel, bueno, sí pero me da flojera). Tuve que investigar una de mis revistas de historia para averiguar el sitio al que tendrían que ir Sebas-chan y Ciel. Hm…

 _Maidstone_ se encuentra al sureste de Londres. Y _Dandee_ se encuentra en el Este de Escocia.

Finalmente, el _Mont Saint-Michel_ se encuentra al borde del Atlántico, en los fongines de Normandía y Gran Bretaña. Hay una leyenda de que en 708 el obispo Aubert de Avranches fundó un santuario en aquél mágico paraje después de recibir tres sucesivas apariciones del Arcángel Miguel. Después de consagrarlo en 709 el lugar no ha dejado de atraer a peregrinos de todos los lugares del mundo. _Finite._

 _¿Alguien interesado en ser mi Beta de Kuroshitsuji?_ He notado después de publicar todo que Word me pone cosas que ni son y las que debería ponerme les da la vista gorda. Cualquier interesado, estoy disponible por PM o por un comentario en la historia, ambos me mantienen viva y me harán sentirme querida :3

En otras noticias, ¡Estoy enojada con Toboso porque le ha dado un apellido a Bravat pero no a Othello (me da flojera poner su nombre en inglés, demasiado del autocorrector quejándose y _blah-dee-dah_ )!

¡Saludines!


	3. Mal de mer

**Comentarios:** Emmm…, antes de que alguien quiera mandarme a la hoguera (?), debo avisaros que en mi perfil he puesto algo así de un calendario de actualizaciones, para que no os desesperéis si es que seguíais alguna de las historias y no la he actualizado por tales o dales razones. Perdonen las molestias, pero necesitaba organizar mis ideas.

Segundo, gracias por sus comentarios a **Blue-grayBird** ( _Don'tkillmeplease(?) I'm really pretty young to die, I've dreams!)_ y a **Anikka Bloomkvist** (Gracias por lo de los signos de puntuación, aunque sigo sin ubicarlo :'3) por sus asombrosos reviews. Hace un par de días me puse a revisar mi correo y me sentí anhelada al ver que tenía dos reviews del mismo día. Sobretodo porque… hay noticias: ¡El SebaCiel es _**OFICIAL**_! [A huevo, triunfó el mal *inserte meme de Elmo aquí por favor*].

Espero no entorpecer vuestra lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** _Mal de mer_.

* * *

Ciel hubiese dado todo lo que poseía con tal de no embarcarse al lado de aquél tipo. Si bien, le admiraba como aportante al rey Jeremy (aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, por más que se le torturase), siempre hubo algo en su ser que nunca pudo evitar odiar al hombre. Era como… un instinto, no tenía palabras para explicarlo.

En aquellos momentos, el rey le daba instrucciones a Sebastian para que hiciese y no hiciese respecto a su _niño_ , deberían tener cuidado con su viaje. El hombre bendijo al pequeño navío que los llevaría a la isla en la que abarcarían en su primera travesía. En parte, Ciel sentía la culpa en su ser, había estado estudiando durante el tiempo en el que le quedaba en el castillo dentro de la biblioteca privada de Su Majestad sobre el lugar en el que arribarían y la posible razón detrás del hecho de que su Lord les hubiese ordenado ir a aquél lugar. ¿Qué tendría de interesante un pequeño islote?

—Su historia —dijo el hombre minutos antes de llegar al puerto—. Tiene una iglesia, y si tiene una iglesia…

—Tiene conocimiento —susurró Ciel sorprendido. Jeremy asintió con la cabeza y así es cómo había comenzado a conversar con Sebastian.

Ciel les observó desde la baranda de la barquilla, extremadamente aburrido y soltando suspiros añorantes, esperando que llegasen rápido para salir del lugar, iniciar la travesía con Sebastian y, de la misma forma, terminarla lo más rápido posible.

Otelo tenía razón, no lo toleraba. Era… desesperante, aquella sonrisa burlesca suya. Era desesperante su actitud ligera. Era desesperante todo su ser.

 **Él era desesperante**.

Suspiró cansado, era algo más allá de desesperante, pero no tenía palabras para describirlo. Era una mala persona. Sí, eso, mala persona.

 _Merecía quemarse en el infierno_ , si fuese posible lo enviaría para allá.

Ciel, dándose cuenta de que había mucho odio dentro de él se sacudió aquellas malas vibras de la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. Sólo Dios tenía el poder para juzgarle, pensó intentando animarse. Con algo de suerte y funcionaría su plan. Con algo de suerte y algo malo le pasaría a Sebastian en un futuro.

Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo anhelaba. Lo **quería** desesperadamente. No tenía palabras para describir aquella sensación que le llenaba el pecho de ansiedad cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de meterlo en una hoguera.

—Bueno mi niño, os deseo buen viaje —suspiró el rey dirigiéndose al más joven de los dos. Ciel, saliendo de su ensoñación y de sus deseos tan extraños, asintió con la cabeza apenas alcanzando a comprender que el rey se dirigía a su persona. El hombre le dirigió una enorme sonrisa por lo que hizo un esfuerzo por copiarle el gesto, obteniendo una muy pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa cohibida. Era sincero, que fue lo que al rey le había gustado de ese gesto, así que ahora fue el turno del mayor para minimizar la propia a un tamaño parecido al del niño.

—Buena suerte, Jeremy —admitió algo avergonzado. Sebastian subió al barco y le hizo una ligera seña con la mano a Su Majestad.

—

Ciel se sorprendió un poco consigo mismo al admitir que sentía algo de náusea dentro del barco. Era anormal que él se sintiese mal, aunque, después de pensárselo mucho tiempo, tampoco es como si hubiese estado en alguna embarcación anteriormente. Dejó de quejarse y le bufaba ocasionalmente a la baranda al tiempo que se encorvaba para poder recargar la cabeza entre sus brazos.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —inquirió el mayor de ambos sacándole el alma del cuerpo al tiempo que le observaba preocupado. ¡¿En qué maldito momento había llegado?!

Se contuvo de darle una enorme patada en donde… ¡ugh!

Desvió la vista. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Bufó. —Perfecto.

Sebastian arqueó una ceja. —En verdad no lo pareces. Tu rostro está algo ver-

—Mi rostro está perfecto. Déjalo en paz. —frunció los labios y Sebastian arqueó una ceja ante la hostilidad del niño del rey.

—Oye, lo que sea que haya sucedido entre nosotros en el pasado (que no lo recuerdo por cierto, pero sí estoy seguro de que fue algo horrible), quiero dejar en claro que no soy tu enemigo y me gustaría estar en buenos planos contigo. —Ciel rodó los ojos, ya había tenido suficiente de aquél imbécil por un sólo día lo que sería por el resto de su vida, ¿por qué el rey querría que se embarcase en una travesía con él?

—Demasiado tarde para repararlo, —susurró ácidamente. Iba a regresarse dentro cuando el mayor le sostuvo del brazo y frente a sus ojos sostuvo un brebaje. El menor intentó oponer algo de resistencia pero Sebastian no decreció la fuerza utilizada.

—Al menos tómate esto, te ayudará con el mareo. —Ciel abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Cómo…? Observó desconfiado al sujeto que se lo ofrecía y después regresaba su vista al pequeño trasto. Fue un intercambio sin fin de miradas, de Sebastian a la pócima y de la pócima a Sebastian. Como buscando respuestas dentro del químico si debería confiar (una vez más) en aquél _demonio_ Sebastian Michaelis—. Entre más rápido lo tomes, más rápido se te pasa el mareo —incitó.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no tiene veneno? —inquirió con su lengua filosa. Sebastian se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos. Ciel chasqueó la lengua.

—No me creas si quieres, pero el rey me confió tu vida como si fuese mi mayor tesoro, _sweetheart_ , y si algo te llega a ocurrir bajo mi cargo, será a mí a quien el hombre cuelguen frente a todo el reino. Tanto si fue mi culpa _como si no_. —Ciel sintió un sinsabor en la boca. Alguna parte dentro de él, hubiese esperado que, después de aquella pequeña, muy pequeña (e inútil) conversación que tuvieron segundos antes, hubiese querido decir que había algo más allá de los intereses propios para Sebastian Michaelis y que pudiesen reparar lo que había ocurrido entre ambos.

Chasqueó la lengua. No era como si le importase…

… ¿lo era?

Rodó los ojos, aún sin observarle a los ojos. Bajó los ojos a la proa y observó a sus propios zapatos.

— ¿No me soltarás, acaso? —preguntó, frío. Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no suelto tu brazo y tú no te tomas la pócima, me parece en realidad un trato justo. —Ciel se mordió un labio, sintió cómo sus nervios se afilaban y alcanzó a escuchar a las olas chocar contra el barco, el viento salado contra sus orejas y la presión de Sebastian sobre su brazo igual que antes—. ¿En verdad nos pelearemos por un brebaje? No es como que fueses un niño pequeño.

Ciel tuvo ganas de asesinarle.

— ¿Y cuál es tu objetivo dándome algo que tú mismo admitiste, lo haces sólo para complacer al rey? ¿No tendría más sentido si me dejases solo? —Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

—He estudiado a las personas y a este _mal de mares_ , como suelen llamarle. Si tienes nauseas, lo más probable es que vayas a…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase debido a que frente a él cayó el desayuno de Ciel. —Soltarlo todo —dijo algo reluctante. Una parte de Ciel sentía vergüenza por lo que acababa de suceder, más otra, aquella que le odiaba con todo su ser (espera, ¿tenía opiniones divididas por sobre aquél hombre?), decía que se lo merecía por todo lo que le hizo—. ¿Al menos ha mejorado tu equilibrio? —se aventuró a preguntar el hombre agradeciendo internamente que no le haya salpicado.

— _Tch_. —sintiendo como todo su ser se enojaba con sus futuras acciones, levantó una mano y, temblando, tomó el pote y le quitó el corcho. Se bebió todo el líquido de un trago y le entregó el tubo a Sebastian. Se secó los labios con la manga y se dedicó a observar lo bello del oleaje.

» ¿Feliz? —dijo menos… probablemente seco era la palabra. Sebastian sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

—Probablemente no eres aquél mocoso malcriado que yo pensé que eras, —sonrió para sí al observar a Ciel reaccionar lanzándole una mirada asesina—. Bueno, volviéndonos serios, será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación y esperes a que los efectos de la poción surtan efecto.

Por primera vez, Ciel pudo notar que la sonrisa de Sebastian, en vez de tornarse oscura con aquél toque de burla que tanto adoraba el hombre utilizar, se quedó pura y sincera. **Cálida**.

Sebastian dejó de oponer resistencia pero Ciel seguía en shock. El mayor parpadeó un par de veces sacando a Ciel de su ensimismamiento y retiró la mano casi tan rápido como si el mero toque con el hombre frente a él le quemase. Su corazón latió con fuerza y su respiración se hizo casi nula. A pesar de que caminaba hacia las escaleras, no tenía la certeza de ser él quien manejaba su propio cuerpo. Era como leer una aventura, algo que no te pertenece.

Llegó a su habitación y en ella se recostó durante largos minutos y se quedó ocultando su cara en la almohada intentando resolver aquella incógnita enorme que se había instalado en su cerebro nomás pudo pensar saliendo de la vista de Sebastian.

 _¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

—

Se despertó unas horas después, escuchando algo cocerse. A sus fosas nasales llegó el abundante olor a pan recién horneado y se levantó extrañado. Tenía entendido que en el lugar sólo estaban él, Sebastian y el capitán (del cuál había olvidado su nombre).

Llegar a la cocina y encontrarse con la más que increíble sorpresa de que Sebastian se había arriscado las mangas de la túnica y estaba pelando un par de patatas. Detrás de él, un hombre rubio se encontraba vigilando las sartenes y el fogón. Sebastian murmuró algo parecido a " _Buenos días_ " al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza para sonreírle sardónicamente y después seguir con su labor.

— ¿Desde cuándo cocinas? —inquirió saliendo de su estupor. Sabía que el hombre detrás de él sólo estaba vigilando la comida, lo notaba por su mirada alarmada cuando los pescados llegaron a cierto punto de cocción no esperado. Sebastian se encogió de hombros y continuó pelando papas.

—Desde que él no lo hace. —Ciel creyó escuchar una réplica de parte del otro. Sebastian, para que el otro no se sintiese tan mal, agregó—. Soy alquimista, la comida tiene químicos y por lo tanto, no es difícil una vez que le hayas el chiste. De hecho, cocinar es mucho más sencillo que preparar tu poción para los mareos.

Ciel le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —dijo Ciel dirigiéndose al rubio cocinero (o algo así). El hombre se volteó y se rascó el cabello orgulloso.

—Mi nombre es Baldroy Johannes, a su servicio. Soy el cocinero designado para ustedes a través de la travesía marítima "Inglaterra—Monte Saint-no-sé-qué" y de regreso.

Ciel asintió, no había prestado demasiada atención a lo que el hombre había dicho, sólo le preocupaba el hecho de que el hombre fuese cocinero designado. ¿Qué clase de locuras estaba pensando Jeremy al enviarles con tal… cocinero? Su vista volvió a Sebastian, quien se ponderaba el dejar de pelar patatas y revisar cómo iba el pescado. Dejó el cuchillo de lado, se limpió ligeramente el traje y se dirigió a los fogones.

—Oh genial, —murmuró observando desafortunado a los pescados—. Baldroy, ¿por qué no los vigilaste? Ahora están quemados de un lado. —alzó uno de ellos y lo detuvo a la altura de sus ojos, con una mano en la barbilla cuestionándose cómo podrían arreglarlo. Cuando encontró una idea se volvió hacia el cocinero.

»Baldroy… ¿qué opinas de hacer caldo de sopa? Íbamos a utilizar las papas para acompañarle en el plato pero supongo que en la sopa ayudarán a que el sabor mejore. ¿Y bien?

Observó de forma inquisitiva al otro quien, al ver que por poco se libró del regaño se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza repetidas veces, dudando si realmente debería hacer algo más.

—Bueno, —Sebastian se arriscó aún más las mangas de la túnica y tomó uno de los pescados con una mano y con la otra un cuchillo—. Baldroy, llena una cazuela con agua, yo partiré el pescado.

Ciel simplemente arqueó una ceja y observó cómo todo el escenario frente a él se desarrollaba frente a él tan pintoresco.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¡Haia! ¿Alguien de por aquí que me haya extrañado? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Como sea, he llegado lista con el siguiente capítulo. Hmmm… ¿con qué inicio esta vez?

Bueno, si es que alguno de vosotros ya leyó más o menos la dinámica que tengo propuesta, habrá movimiento durante junio-julio en esta historia tanto como "Kiss The Rain", "Weak Heart" y MUY posiblemente "Nightmares" [ _Ann_ , _if you're ever reading this_ : nomematespornoactualizar]. Terminando julio me concentraré en otras historias y si es que puedo mantendré "Kiss The Rain" y esta con mínimo un capítulo per mes si es que puedo y las otras historias no me mantienen TAN ocupada… Seh *Inserte chiste de "Terapia Intensiva", programa animado por noticieros televisa (o eso creo) aquí*.

Er…, sé que parece que, porque repentinamente hay SebaCiel oficial no había necesidad de que repentinamente Ciel se sintiese estúpido frente al otro y tuviese esperanzas de que no fuese el ser egoísta que le creyó antes de nada, pero verán pronto por qué todo esto. De momento, echémosles la culpa a las hormonas, sí. La adolescencia es una etapa de hormonas (conocimiento es poder, wow). Y er… ¿quién notó que le agregué una línea al Summary? ¿Nadie? No venía en el original que hay en el capítulo uno pero no se le puede hacer nada, me da flojera editar el primero y volver a subirlo y blah, blah, blah. Total que aviso en este capítulo para que no os pille pos sorpresa.

Hmm… sé que se me había olvidado mencionar que Alois aparecería y tampoco en el primero mencioné que Jeremy tuviese hijos, pero tampoco es como que haya dicho que no los tenía.

Esto… siento que me falta algo _but I can't guess what_. ¡Oh, sí! El título lo puse en francés a propósito, por eso está en itálicas en vez de tener la contextura normal. Usualmente, utilizo las itálicas para idiomas extranjeros o resaltar ciertos acentos. "Mal de mar", para los dummies. Que es básicamente, de lo que se pelearon Ciel y Sebastian en este capítulo.

Ah, cierto, se me olvidaba. Quise darle algunas de sus antiguas cualidades a Sebastian así como un par de clichés sobre la serie original (todo lo que haga mal el trío de inútil… sirvientes, Sebastian lo resuelva *inserte bromas del manga* aunque sólo haya aparecido Baldroy. Que sea un maldito satírico y que todo el tiempo se esté mofando a espaldas de Ciel entre otras cualidades como enorme belleza ( _Khé? El ez veio x naturalesa_ [No me hagan caso, hoy estoy intentando desquitarme un poco, aún no sé con quién pero ignoren eso, sólo significa retraso mental  
]) y muchas más tonterías).

Ahora, el apellido de Baldroy… bueno, me di libertad creativa de darle un apellido porque _A_ , no recuerdo si tenía apellido y _B_ , si lo tenía nunca lo escuché. Johannes no será el más elegante o más acorde a la personalidad de él pero necesitaba pensar en algo y rápido. ¿Comprenden?

Y bueno, ya me he excedido demasiado con las notas de autor. _¿Alguien que quiera ser mi beta?_ Recibirá SebaCiel y otras weonadas por anticipado. Verá que no se arrepiente seño'(?).

Y por último pero no menos importante…

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

Au Revoir! *Trows kisses and Ciels to the air*


	4. Lo que toma

**Comentarios:** … Seh, he llegado a terminar de actualizar esto (la semana de entrega de proyectos está a punto de terminar, ¡ESTRÉS!). Y… um… como la mitad del capítulo la escribí en un cuaderno ( _que compré específicamente para escribir cosas así… pero no le digan a nadie, que me lo quitan_ ), así que ahora me puse a darle los toques finales (como saben, estoy tan tonta que no puedo notar cuando me equivoco en la última frase del capítulo en emisión, perdónenme por eso~). Si desaparezco durante la semana, será porque comenzó mi evaluación de proyectos antes de que pudiera escribir algo para evitarlo. Me dejarán molida, ya verán *le hace puchero a la vida*.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** Lo que toma

* * *

Los pájaros trinaban y por alguna razón Alois no se sentía enfermo.

Usualmente, su sistema inmunológico era muy débil que ni a una gripe podía detener para sacarle de su cama. Era un cambio muy hermoso el poder conocer algo más allá de aquella prisión que él denominaba como habitación.

— ¡Elizabeth! —saludó al encontrarse con la doncella.

La chica volteó sorprendida de que alguien en ese lugar además de su amigo supiese su nombre. Sus risos dorados derivaron por el aíre durante unos segundos al tiempo que giraba su cabeza. Por milisegundos, en sus ojos hubo algo que no le gustaba a Alois en lo absoluto: miedo. No le gustaba, sobretodo porque serían unos espejos de su mismo miedo, de aquél que tenía todos los días de vivir. Después, cuando la chica le hubo reconocido, el terror desapareció de su mirada y le sonrió.

—Buenos días, príncipe Alois —la doncella realizó una reverencia ridículamente acentuada. El sobreaño frunció el ceño frente a tanta formalidad. Elizabeth sintió que había hecho algo malo e infló los mofletes—. ¿Sucede algo, alteza?

Alois bufó. —Tanta formalidad, ugh. No me gusta.

Elizabeth se vio más intrigada.

— ¿Pes es que le falta al respeto, majestad? —dijo extrañada. Alois se encogió de hombros.

—Se siente más maleducado y distante el llamarme por mi título, prueba con Alois. —sugirió.

La doncella sostuvo entre sus manos un poco de la tela de su uniforme, Seguía confundida por la insistencia de que el otro fuese nombrado como un igual.

—Pero majestad… —dijo.

—Alois… —corrigió el otro por lo bajo, canturreándolo.

—Joven Alois —se corrigió la chica—. El que yo le diga por su nombre, o el hecho de atreverme a tutearle sería una falta de respeto, señor. Y el rey, su padre, me infringiría un castigo temible.

Alois rodó los ojos. —No lo hará. Estará más feliz de ver que no me encuentro convaleciente en mi cama, que no notará que tú utilices un lenguaje que no te sienta.

—Es precisamente eso, joven Alois, una sirvienta como yo no debería hablarle como un igual.

—Pero yo quiero considerarte un igual, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sintió un ácido subirle del estómago. Esa conversación comenzaba a recordarle a su primer acercamiento con Ciel y sintió a la bilis acumularse en su garganta. Le dejó un sinsabor horrible en la boca. En el paladar. En la faringe. En la lengua. En la campánula. En la ausencia de Ciel.

Sin que pudiese evitarlo, sus ojos se aguaron y su respiración se entrecortaba. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces sin pausa y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad al tiempo que se controlaba.

Alois sentía que había hecho algo mal. La observó durante un par de segundos y alzó los brazos para abrazarle. Cuando él estaba triste, su padre acudía a su habitación y le daba un abrazo muy grande, demasiado, y no lo soltaba hasta que Alois sabía que el amor de su padre nunca permitiría que se sintiese solo, por más triste, enfermo, o convaleciente que estuviera.

Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco. Se quedó tensa al sentir cómo los brazos del joven heredero la rodeaban y esperó unos segundos a que él justificase sus acciones.

— ¿Señoría?

No obtuvo respuesta.

— ¿Joven Alois? —esperó tres segundos. Tragó saliva. Sintió cómo un nudo se le formaba en el estómago—. ¿Está… se encuentra bien?

Alois se separó de ella. Se encogió de hombros.

—Creí ser yo quién debería preguntar eso.

Elizabeth asintió. —Yo me encuentro bien, majestad. Aunque me preguntaba si usted lo estaba… reaccionó de forma alienaría, señor.

Alois negó con la cabeza. —Yo estoy feliz, desde hace días que no salía de mi cama y hoy fue uno espléndido porque pude sentirme bien.

Tomó una pausa, esperando a que la rubia añadiese algo más. Al encarar el silencio de la chica, infló los mofletes y soltó un exhalo.

—Y no me gustaría que nadie tuviese un mal día cerca de mí —viró su vista al techo, como buscando las palabras—. Eres de las pocas personas con las que me he relacionado lejos de mis sirvientes o los sabios de papá, Elizabeth. ¡Me gustaría que me consideraras tu amigo!

La respiración de la joven doncella se paró, justo como su corazón. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué se responde a eso?

—Majestad… yo, no podría… no. Lo lamento, pero…

A Alois voló la memoria de la primera vez que trató con la jovencita de coletas doradas frente a él como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior. Estaba aburrido y lo único que le sucedía era una ligera tos, así que su padre le había dado permiso para salir de su habitación y merodear un rato por el castillo.

Entonces se había encontrado con dos niñatos (probablemente de un año o dos menores a él) haciéndose señas mutuas para no hacer ruido. Sonriendo, se había acercado a ellos y les había pedido jugar a su lado. Le preguntaron su nombre, lo dio, le sonrieron de igual forma, Ciel se presentó y la presentó a ella, adjudicando que era muy tímida con las personas que no conocía.

Meses después, cuando la chica se había dado cuenta, de que el niño con el que había jugado no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el hijo del rey, se sintió horrible al creer que podría ser igual a él. Que le había hablado de tú y había olvidado que tenía modales.

Y henos aquí, cinco años después. Recientemente, Paula, una de sus compañeras, se había ofrecido a cortarle el cabello y las coletas le rebasaban por debajo de los hombros. Durante aquellos cinco años que pocas veces había visto al joven Alois y en contadas hacía algo más allá de saludarle. Durante aquellos cinco años, había tenido que renovar cinco veces su traje de Maid debido a que había crecido.

Alois poco lo había hecho. Sí, en su infancia fue alto, y estiróse antes de volverse enfermizo a los nueve años. Pero… sólo había crecido tres pulgadas en cinco años… ¿cuántos más antes de quedarse como estaba?

Ahora, volviendo a la realidad, Elizabeth bajaba la vista y Alois se sentía repentinamente solo.

—Lo lamento, alteza —dijo la rubia algo cohibida.

Aquél miedo que crecía en su ser, lo odiaba.

—

Ciel cerró la puerta de su camarote. Soltó un hondo suspiro. Contó hasta tres. Despejó toda cosa dentro de su mente y se dirigió a su cama.

El mareo se había pasado ya, tendría que agradecerle a Sebastian uno de esos días.

 _No_ , espera. _¡No!_

Se dirigió a los pies de su cama. Caminó para estar cerca de la mesita de noche. Se arrodilló. Juntó las manos, recargó su frente en sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y suavizó el fruncimiento de su ceño. Fue cuestión de tiempo inexistente en que toda su expresión recuperara la paz que usualmente opacaba entre tanta seriedad y búsqueda de conocimiento.

Separó los labios. De ellos, salió un cántico.

— _Pater Noster, qui es in caelis…_

Su padre era extraordinario. Ciel nunca se hubiera creído que una persona pudiese aguantar tanto tiempo despellejándose la espalda al levantar enormes cantidades de cebada durante casi diez horas seguidas. No al menos hasta que vio a su padre.

— _…sanctificétur nomen Tuum…_

Su madre era bellísima. A pesar de que ella lo negaba con fervor, Ciel notaba un brillo de alegría en sus ojos cuando se sentaba en la cama de él y mientras le cantaba nanas se trenzaba como hipnotizada sus rizos castaños.

— _…adveniat Regnum Tuum…_

Después de transformarse en la persona más joven con sapiencia en la corte del rey, visitaba a sus padres dos días al mes. Era una sensación extraña, el estar durante tan poco tiempo con ellos. William le recomendó que se lo tomase como unas vacaciones, y que se considerase suertudo. Ya que ninguno de los otros pensantes del rey tenía tal privilegio.

— _…fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra…_

En una de esas ocasiones la sonrisa de su padre en casi cada momento era ahogada por un tosido. Tos. Tos. Tos. Seguido de otra tos. Sonrisa. Máscara. Ya no podía diferenciarle.

Parecía casi un tempo que su padre forzaba. Tos. Tos. Tos. Sonrisa.

— _…et dimitte nobis débita nostra, sicut et nos dimittímus debirtóribus nostris…_

Tos. Tos. Tos. Sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban apagados y su piel estaba amarillenta. Más de lo usual. Ciel le preguntó por qué estaba así. Su padre se había extrañado por la pregunta.

— _…et ne nos indúcais in tentationem…_

El rey había enviado a Sebastian Michaelis para que curase a su padre. El hombre había estado en la habitación de su padre por cinco horas. Era su décimo cumpleaños. El hombre, Sebastian, había salido, anotado un par de cosas en un papel y hablado con Rachel alejado de Ciel al tiempo que los ojos de la dama se habían anegado en profusas e indetenibles lágrimas.

Sebastian le pidió la mano para que le acompañase al castillo de su majestad. Después de ese día, no había vuelto a ver a su madre. O a su padre.

— _…sed libera nos a malo…_

El sonido de unos nudillos colisionando con la madera lo sacaron de su trance.

— _…Amén_.

Abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces. Inhaló. Exhaló. Contuvo la respiración. La dejó salir. Evaluó por minutos su alrededor, intentando por instantes recordar en dónde estaba. Cuando recordó, dejó salir todo el aíre que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

—Adelante —murmuró ligeramente, pero con voz segura, después de persignarse ante la pequeña imagen religiosa en su camarote.

—No será necesario.

Ciel viró todo su cuerpo sorprendido por semejante réplica. Encontróse que estaba ahí, Sebastian, recargado en el umbral de la puerta. Con su semejante, ridícula, estúpida, (y demasiados adjetivos similares después,) sonrisa sardónica con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Ciel dejó salir de su garganta algo parecido a un bufido. La sonrisa de Sebastian no hizo sino ensancharse. Ciel rodó los ojos.

— ¿Me estabas espiando? —inquirió venenoso.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió el otro, y Ciel no estuvo seguro qué tanto de eso era verdad—. Toqué varias veces y no me respondías.

Ciel se preparaba para responderle, de una forma civilizada. Cuando Sebastian se adelantó para decir algo de mal gusto, a su parecer.

—Sinceramente, no creí que fueses uno de esos… que rezan con fervor.

Ciel rodó los ojos, perdiendo la paciencia. — ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó, casi cortante. Pero sin perder aquél acento de cortesía disfrazado.

Sebastian se recargó aún más en el umbral de la puerta, sonrió sardónicamente, y se encogió de hombros.

—Nada en especial. Nos faltan todavía unas tres horas. Eso, si no hay ninguna tormenta que se interponga en el camino y me encuentro aburrido.

— ¿Y no hay nadie más a quien puedas molestar? —dijo, sin tener que pensar su respuesta o fingir el cansancio en su voz. Sebastian arqueó una ceja. Frunció los labios. Pensó la respuesta. Negó con la cabeza. Arqueó una ceja. Pensó durante horas.

—No es molestar si el otro, internamente, lo disfruta. —respondió, con aquella "sapiencia" de la que se sentía acreedor. Ciel rodó los ojos y se tumbó en su cama. Decidió que el techo de su camarote era mucho más interesante que cualquier conversación que intentase sacarle Sebastian Michaelis.

 **Ese demonio.**

Su corazón se paró por minutos cuando sintió una mano en su frente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y respiró acompasadamente.

Después de que la mano lo creyó prudente, se posicionó en una de sus mejillas, luego el dorso con la otra. Cuando hubo terminado con las tres zonas, logró moverse para encontrarse con la mirada pensativa de Sebastian a su lado.

— ¿Has sentido más nauseas después del brebaje? —quiso saber. Ciel chasqueó la lengua. Le dio la espalda.

—No. He estado muy bien. —dijo, recalcando lo que debería ser obvio para el otro. Como sea, para su mala suerte, Sebastian continuó insistiendo.

—Hablo en serio, Ciel. Tienes un incremento notable de temperatura, y es peligroso dejarte así como así. —le mencionó al tiempo que se arrodillaba en la cama para obligar a Ciel a que le viese.

— ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto mi salud?

—Porque eres muy importante.

Ciel quería creérselo. Deseaba creérselo.

— ¿Y si quiera morir? —no era lo que pensaba, por su puesto. Honestamente, la idea de convalecer hasta caer muerto no le sonaba muy llamativa y no es como que en esos momentos deseara tan mal estar lejos del otro.

Sólo… quería saber lo que pensaba su compañero. Probar un poco su psique.

—Ciel. Mírame —no había rastro de burla en la voz del de ojos escarlatas. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del nombrado.

—Me gusta reflexionar después de rezar, si no te importa —respondió de forma automática. Sebastian arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué tiene de importante reflexionar? Si es que sigues sintiéndote enfermo…

—Estoy bien —acotó el joven, subiendo el timbre de voz una octava más alta y alzándola ligeramente de su tono sereno. Más para creérselo a sí mismo que hacérselo saber a su compañero. Al darse cuenta de que se había sentado en la cama (aun dándole la espalda al otro) y que se había exaltado; soltó un suspiro, se volvió a recostar y habló con una cordura casi imposible—. ¿Es eso lo que querías saber?

Sebastian parpadeó anonado. ¿Qué ocurría exactamente con él?

—Quiero que me veas a los ojos —fue capaz de pronunciar cuando el estupor se le hubo pasado.

— ¿Y cuál es la insistencia? Estoy bien. Quiero estar solo, sin Sebastianes Michaelis cerca de mí.

—Pero…

—Quiero descansar antes de llegar.

Y, durante el tiempo en el que Sebastian estuvo en la habitación, tanto sus ojos como su boca permanecieron cerrados.

Sebastian, mientras tanto, permaneció ahí, callado. Dejó de insistirle y estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas. Necesitaba vigilar que no le sucediese nada. Ciel no se quejó y él no intentó empujar más el carro, así que estaban en una "momentánea" tregua. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto más duraría.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que el menor se durmiese. O al menos, eso dedujo por su respirar acompasado.

Sebastian lleno de curiosidad, gateó por el colchón y sus manos quitaron el flequillo de su rostro y observó la inocencia a flor de piel en cada centímetro que inspeccionaba.

Era muy enojón con él. Admitía que se la pasaba molestándole y haciéndole bromas… pero no lograba comprender por qué se las tomaba tan en serio.

Ciel se dio la vuelta y Sebastian tuvo que hacer una maniobra para que el menor no se despertase. Cuando volvió a estar acurrucado en su lugar y respirando automáticamente, Sebastian se volvió al sitio en el que estaba en un principio. Con una de sus manos volvió a tomarle la temperatura. Seguía con calentura.

—Esto no es bueno —murmuró para sí.

La puerta chirrió levemente y a través de ella pudo notar cómo la cabeza de Tanaka sobresalía. Sebastian se levantó para hablar con el viejo capitán al tiempo que realizaba un saludo muy escueto.

—Estamos por llegar, señor. Dentro de una media hora más y tendréis que prepararos para desembarcar. ¿Podría informarle al otro amo, por favor? Despiértele con delicadeza.

Sebastian se giró para observarle. Asintió con la cabeza y encaró al viejo hombre.

—Por supuesto, capitán Tanaka. Sólo —vaciló. Después de que sus pensamientos derivaran durante unos segundos, suspiró—… hay que dejarle descansar un poco. El alta mar no le ha sentado bien.

El hombre asintió. —Como diga, señor.

Sebastian observó nuevamente a su compañero. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que al otro le ocurriría algo en la capilla…

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Yyyyyyyyyy~ es todo. Y, como han notado, gemini in tauro crea crack sheeps (o ship, pero se escuchan igual) desde 2016. Nah~ creo que el LizzyAlois no era crack, ¿verdad? Los recuerdo bailando en la segunda temporada, pero ese recuerdo me está abandonando, ¡aiuda! (Si quieren, pueden darme un balazo por retraso mental. Cualquier cosa para librar a este mundo de su cáncer [Cáncer: el propio organismo actuando en contra del cuerpo]… somos su cáncer y nos sentimos orgullosos…).

Ahora… ¿les gustó la aparición de Lizzy? Discutí un par de puntos con la trama con **Annika Blomskvist** y entre ellos venía el hecho de que quería darle protagonismo (uno muy ligero) a Lizzy. No como potencial pairing de Ciel (eso lo tenemos más que claro), sino como una amiga que estará para él en las buenas y en las malas (y que sufre por su falta, y que no se atreve a tutear al hijo de su majestad, etc., etc.). Es un personaje de dónde sacar mucho potencial (eso lo he hablado con **Blue-grayBird** , no de forma directa obviamente) y me gustaría explorarla un poco y hacerla parte de la trama.

¿Adivinen quién ya terminó su semana de exámenes? ¡Yo no! (Apenas hoy terminé el segundo, ugh). Sin embargo, ya estamos menos presionados por las entregas y demás, así que me siento bien de poder tener un tiempo (a pesar de que en las notas de arriba dije lo contrario, pero es que las NdeA de arriba son para cuando apenas comencé a pasarlo a la compu) para escribir y para hablaros.

¿Les gustó la razón del por qué Ciel odia a Sebastian? ¿Les gustó el Latín? (fue divertido investigarlo, pero me siento inútil por haber traído una oración tan… osada como el Padre Nuestro). Si lo hizo/hicieron, ¡háganmelo saber! (También, recuerdo que Inglaterra adoptó otra doctrina hasta que apareció Enrique VIII, y que todas las misas [hasta finales de la primera mitad del siglo XX, información cortesía de mi abuela] se daban en latín, de ahí tener el Headcanon de que Ciel se sepa todas las oraciones en Latín)

Por cierto, como mera advertencia, tengo planeado que el siguiente capítulo inicie con el equipo Sky, así que quedan advertidos. (/QwQ)/

¡Bye-bye!

P.D.: Sigo buscando beta, me da flojera darle a este capítulo una checada, así que he decidido que el que note más de 3 faltas y me lo notifique, será el que tenga el honor. ¡Comenzamos!

-gemini in tauro, 23 de junio de 2016-


	5. Disperso

**Comentarios:** El propósito nunca ha sido _actualiza-una-vez-en-el-freaking-mes_ , sin embargo, no sé si habrán notado que he estado un tanto MUY ocupada con otros asuntos y vacaciones obligatorias (¡fuera del mundo! Yikes), por lo que poco tiempo he tenido para escribir.

Como sea, gracias de nuevo a la bella **Annika Bloomkvist** por su encantador review (que para cuando esté publicando este mensaje ya debe estar contestado por vía PM, _of course_ ) y el capítulo terminado (¿O no?)

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** Disperso

* * *

Otelo suspiró por enésima vez en lo que no llevaban del viaje.

No es como que se hayan quedado en el Castillo de Su Majestad, pero tampoco era como que hubieran avanzado demasiado. Y ciertamente no era su culpa la falta de paso, era la de su compañero.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo posicionando su caballo a su lado. Otelo, intrigado un poco por la cuestión no respondió con nada más que un asentimiento vaho con su cabeza.

—Eh… sí. ¿Por qué preguntas? —si debería pasar junto a él tres años de su vida, debería comenzar a llevarse bien con el tipo.

—Pareces contrariado. —Otelo arqueó una ceja, extrañadísimo por la pregunta.

—Sí, em… debo estar algo cansado… o preocupado por el pequeño Ciel…. Es todo. —admitió algo apesumbrado frente a la ligeramente demasiada insistencia en los ojos de Sky.

El pelirrojo llevó su mirada al cielo nocturno y le estudió durante unos minutos.

—Bueno —dijo ya, unos minutos después de haber fruncido el ceño—… Sirius hoy se ve particularmente débil… aunque no parece nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¿En verdad confías en las estrellas para decidir el _presente_ y el _futuro_ de una persona?

—Cuando creces con alguien diciéndote que ellas pueden hablar, aprendes que es lo único que puedes creer.

Otelo parpadeó extrañado. —Entonces… ¿tú no crees realmente en ellas?

Bravat le dirigió una sonrisa que a su parecer tenía un tinte macabro.

—Nunca dije eso. Yo confío en las estrellas porque sé leerlas. Si un amateur intentara hacer cualquier tipo de lecturas como lo hago yo, hay un 99% de probabilidad de que sus "predicciones" estén incorrectas.

Otelo arqueó una ceja, contrariado por la extrema confianza del otro.

—Pero somos humanos al fin y al cabo. Está en nuestra naturaleza equivocarnos, tanta perfección sólo es para los ignorantes.

Bravat no le respondió está vez, simplemente se limitó a escrutinar el cielo; el pavor tomando posesión en cuestión de segundos y sosteniendo las riendas cerca de su pecho, señalándome al purasangre que debía virar sobre su eje.

— ¡Debemos regresar al castillo inmediatamente! —le grito a su compañero a lo que el otro imitó su maniobra y emprendió el galope.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?! —gritó intentando alcanzar su paso.

— ¡Algo le está sucediendo al Joven príncipe! —fue todo lo que necesitó para lograr que el caballo del pelinegro doblara el paso y le alcanzara.

— ¡Hemos de apurarnos entonces! ¡Hya! —gritó al tiempo que presionaba la rienda para que hiciera aún más fuerte el trote.

—

—Amo Ciel, ¿se encuentra usted bien? Luce pálido.

Ciel se volvió para observar al viejito de mirada afable que en esos momentos estaba obnubilada por clara preocupación.

Una sensación de déja-vù le recorrió cuando el viejo mayordomo le dijo eso.

Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—Me encuentro bien. Sólo algo mareado.

El sirviente de origen nipón se limitó a asentir con la cabeza e informarle algo al oído a Sebastian. El mencionado asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Ciel, guiándolo Catedral adentro por medio de su nuca.

—No soy un niño —musitó dando un par de pasos por sobre el vuelo de Sebastian con el propósito de que dejase su nuca. El mayor se rió disimuladamente y se detuvo.

—Y yo no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —le indicó el otro, fingiendo por un momento seriedad—. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero soy casi 7 años mayor que tú y me queda menos tiempo en este mundo del que a ti.

—Tch. Como si siete años fuesen la gran diferencia.

Michaelis parecía más divertido que antes, cosa que irritó un tanto a Ciel.

— ¿Michaelis y Phantomhive? —inquirió un hombre acercándose a ellos vestido con un hábito café y un cinto rodeándole la cadera. Ciel dejó de prestarle atención a su irritante compañero y se acercó al desconocido asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Es usted el obispo Layberí? —inquirió Sebastian. Después de darle una mirada confundida y procesar las palabras con una extraña lentitud asintió con la cabeza.

— _Me fue informado que serían enviados aquí._ —dijo el hombre, no siendo comprendido por el mayor pero observando como Ciel asentía con la cabeza.

— _Así es, padre. Nuestro rey, el monarca Jeremy I nos ha enviado aquí con un propósito que podría salvar al reino_ —asintió, hablando tan fluidamente que casi parecía haber nacido hablándolo.

— _Entiendo, hijo. ¿Y qué me puedes decir tú?_ —Sebastian se extrañó al ver que el hombre buscaba su respuesta. Vamos, no entendía un carajo, ¿cómo respondería un carajo?

Ciel observó a su compañero con algo mezclado de compasión y diversión. Después de soltar una ligera risita y recibir una mirada extrañada del párroco se decidió por apiadarse de Sebastian.

— _Lo lamento, pero mi compañero, el señor Michaelis no sabe latín._ —dijo después de una larga pausa. El hombre, después de asentir con la cabeza se había girado para analizar al chico.

—Perdona la descortesía —dijo en un inglés muy acentuado—. Aquí acostumbramos el latín. ¿Está bien si él traduce? —preguntó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ciel como queriendo asegurarse de que tenía el apoyo del joven.

Michaelis asintió después de unos minutos y observó a Ciel esperando a que le tradujese.

—"Por aquí." —dijo su compañero después de que el obispo les hiciera unas señas al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar por un largo pasillo.

— ¿Desde cuando eres bueno en el latín? —le preguntó Sebastian haciendo un poco de distancia entre ellos y el obispo. Ciel le fulminó con la mirada, en parte, por el descaro del otro por hacer la pregunta tan directa y en parte porque el hombre les estaba hablando el hombre y estaba dispuesto a prestarle atención.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —se limitó a responder al tiempo que con un trote ligero intentaba alcanzar el increíblemente rápido paso del adulto mayor. Sebastian sólo sonrió con nostalgia al ver que Ciel por fin estaba menos pálido.

El hombre había comenzado a hablar nuevamente, obligando a Ciel a acercarse a Sebastian y hacerle señas para que se le acercase y de dicha forma poder susurrarle en el oído.

—Nos está hablando sobre la historia del recinto. De su antigüedad y de los milagros que han sucedido aquí —una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Ciel—. De los mártires y Santos que han visitado mínimamente una vez el lugar.

Y a Sebastian no le pasó por alto aquello. No dijo nada, puesto que no quería inportunar al chico cuando acababa de recuperarse de un mal de mar.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que llegaran a una parte muy estrecha del pasillo y después de eso unas cuantas conexiones a sólo-los-frailes-sabrán-qué lugares. Dieron un par de bifurcaciones a la izquierda, otro par a la derecha y pasaron finalmente a una puerta de apariencia un tanto anyigua. El obispo se detuvo unos minutos para buscar la llave correcta de un manojo enorme que tenía y se dispuso a abrirles la puerta.

— _Perdonen la simpleza de la habitación, generalmente no recibimos visitas de estancia semi-duradera_ —se disculpó el hombre. Ciel negó con la cabeza y le agradeció por darles la oportunidad de quedarse ahí durante su misión—. _Si gustan podéis ir a visitar el atrio o conocer un poco el lugar. Debéis estar agotados, por lo que os traeré un poco de cenar y cuando hayáis descansado os enseñaré la biblioteca._

—Dijo que nos traería algo de cenar dentro de un rato y que hasta mañana nos enviaría a la biblioteca —tradujo Ciel frente a la mirada un poco (muy) insistente que Sebastian le dirigía—. _Le agradecemos mucho que haya atendido el caso que le presentó nuestro Rey y que haya aceptado acogernos hasta que nuestra misión se vea completa en este lugar._

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y les dejó la llave, por si necesitaban cerrar la puerta luego. Ciel le agradeció una vez más y ambos comenzaron a desempacar un poco sus cosas. No planeaban hacer de su estadía muy prolongada, puesto que poco tiempo tenían y desperdiciarlo en un sólo lugar sería soberbio y egoísta.

Sebastian comenzó a reír disimuladamente de la nada. Ciel arqueó una ceja y se le quedó mirando.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, si puedo preguntar? —dijo cautelosamente.

Sebastian se paró un momento para respirar y mirarle.

—Nada, es que la situación aquí se me hace irremediablemente graciosa —aquello no satisfaciendo la curiosidad de Ciel, le obligó a ser más explícito—. Digo, aquí el que debería tener mayores conocimientos de la " _lingua latina_ " debería ser yo, y no tú.

Ciel rodó los ojos y continuó desempacando.

—Nacer franco no te hace conocedor de todas las lenguas romances —subjetó Ciel, quizá divertido de lo miserable que (probablemente) debía sentirse Michaelis frente a aquella situación.

—Pero me hace más adepto a entenderlas —replicó con suspicacia, levantóse de su cama y acercóse un poco a Ciel.

—Un paso más, Michaelis. Un paso más —advirtió Ciel sin inmutarse.

—Pero ni siquiera me has visto, ¿cómo esperas saber qué hago y qué no? —a pesar de sonar ligero, dio un paso atrás, sólo por si acaso.

—Te conozco desde hace casi cinco años, Michaelis. Sé cómo puedes llegar a ser.

Sebastian se arriesgò a tomar ese paso.

— ¿Y cómo puedo llegar a ser? —inquirió, esta vez con la curiosidad carcomiéndole.

Ciel no respondió frente a eso. No al menos como Sebastian quería que lo hiciese.

—Te recomiendo descansar, Michaelis. Ha sido un viaje agotador. —no le dijo nada más antes de sacar un libro de su maleta (en latín)y sentarse en su cama a leer en lo que llegaba el Obispo Layberí.

Sebastian suspiró, no es como que buscara pelearse con el chico, en realidad, igual que en el barco, sólo quería sacarle plática. Tal vez y así no sería tan cerrado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y regresó el obispo con un poco de pan, puré de papa y un vaso de vino para cada uno.

— _Perdonen que no os haya traído algo de carne, pero nosotros los clérigos prohibimos el ingreso de cualquier resto de animal aquí_ —mencionó el hombre a lo que Ciel negó con la cabeza y agradeció por el mero hecho de que les haya traído algo de comer.

Sebastian agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza, después de eso tomó uno de los trozos de pan y le dio un mordisco.

— _Gracias_ —dijo en un acento que parecía más francés que latín, y Ciel sintió que lo hizo a propósito. Obviamente, conocía unas cuantas palabras en Latín, **necesitaba** conocerlas, caso contrario no podría hacer su trabajo tal y como era debido. Pero a veces a Ciel le parecía que sólo hablaba de tonterías cuando no hacía lo que el rey le pedía.

Y en aquél momento, Ciel percibía que Sebastian quería que el Fray supiese que era Franco de nacimiento. Que podría entenderlo al hablar latín aunque no fuera un idioma que no conocía.

Y aquello a Ciel le pareció idiota. **Muy idiota**. No tenía más palabras que "idiota" para describir lo surrealista que le parecía la situación.

— _Si necesitan algo, pueden preguntarle a cualquiera de los clérigos aquí. Estoy seguro de que les ayudarán en lo que puedan._ —Ciel asintió, le tradujo a Sebastian y agradeció al hombre, nuevamente, por su amabilidad y disposición.

—

Ciel se despertó con el sonido de un trueno, para comenzar. Intentó respirar innumerables veces, sintiendo cómo el aíre se obstruía en su tráquea. Minutos después, se dispuso a observar la habitación a su alrededor y tomó largos y hondos exhalos antes de recuperarse del ataque.

Observó del otro lado de la habitación. Debajo de la ventana, estaba Sebastian, durmiendo como si fuera un bebé. No dándose cuenta de la tormenta que se estaba desatando fuera de la habitación.

Tampoco es como que fuera una vista bonita. Ciel soltó un suspiro, se puso una bata y tomó la llave de la puerta, intentando que esta no crujiese bajo el movimiento.

Recordaba todavía el laberíntico camino por el que los condujo el obispo Layberí y sabía cómo llegar hasta el altar, así que lo primero en lo que pensó, fue en ir ahí.

No tardó mucho tiempo, en realidad. Fue sólo cuestión de buscar cuando se hacía más amplio el espacio y buscar los enormes techos.

Para su suerte no estaba ningún otro clérigo a la vista, y aparentemente Michaelis no lo venía siguiendo.

Un peso menos.

Tocó la cruz que su padre le obsequiase en su décimo cumpleaños con los pequeños dedos que conformaban su mano izquierda como mero acto de nerviosismo. Tragó saliva.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahí? ¿Rezar porque la tormenta terminara? ¿Porque Michaelis dejara de hastiarle?

¿Por dejar de soñar con aquella cama de hace casi seis años? ¿Aquella en la que vio por última vez a su padre y por primera a Michaelis?

Aquél maldito día. Sí, lo mejor sería rezar para olvidarlo, y si no era posible, para intentar perdonarlo.

¿A Michaelis?

No, a su padre.

 _Aunque, ¿por qué?_

Por dejarlo que sufriera con Michaelis. Por dejarlo regresar solo al castillo, sin nada más que la creencia de que su madre tenía oportunidad de seguir viva.

Por no decirle apropiadamente un feliz cumpleaños.

Sí, tal vez no era muy oportuno de su parte el hacerlo en aquellas altas horas de la noche y con tantos años transcurridos, pero hablábamos de la mágica iglesia de la isla del Mont Saint-Michel. La que había obrado innumerables milagros y que había logrado que tantos Santos salieran como los que fueron.

Aquella que era capaz de purificar el deseo de venganza que tenía muy enterrado en él.

Aquella que, inercialmente, cuando estuvo cerca de la figura del Jesucristo y observó con ojos cautelosos la inscripción "Inri" encima de él, le hizo caer de rodillas.

Aquella que, de tanta furia contra sí mismo le hizo bajar la mirada, pues esta no era digna de admirar a tal mártir con pensamientos tan bajos.

Aquella que le hizo observar borroso durante unos segundos.

— ¿Ciel?

Incómoda y bruscamente, el mencionado se secó las lágrimas que hasta ese momento notó que estaba derramando y observó detrás de él.

Y creyó ver a su padre.

Parpadeó varias veces, no creyéndolo.

— ¿Ciel? —volvió a repetir, esta vez, con mayor firmeza.

Ciel no le respondió. Sólo se dedicó a girarse a la estatua de Jesús, y a jalar desinteresadamente del crucifijo que su padre le regalará otrora.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Está temblando —le dice, quien ahora sabe, es Michaelis.

Qué estupidez el haberlo dudado.

Se pone a rezar en silencio, con el propósito de que el otro supiese que no quería ser molestado, y que necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Por mucho que en esos momentos necesitara su compañía.

Aunque eso no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Sebastian no se movió de su lugar. Se limitó a observarle a una distancia corta y cuando lo creyó apropiado se acercó y quitó el cabello de su frente para darle un beso en la forma en la que su padre hubiera hecho.

—Lamento que me odies tanto —dijo antes de irse.

Ciel se quedó extrañado, y con una horrible sensación pinchándole las entrañas.

¿Qué diría su padre si lo viera en semejante estado, con tanto odio en su corazón?

Observó al crucificado frente a él, implorándole ayuda.

Pasaron un par de horas, Ciel no estaba seguro de cuantas. Pero cuando terminó de orarle al atrio del templo, llegó a una conclusión tan descabellada que hasta parecía sugerida por su rey.

 _Intentar llevarse bien con Sebastian Michaelis_.

No debía de ser muy difícil, pero con aquellos cambios de humor a los que era propenso (a veces sólo bromeaba con él y en ocasiones extrañamente protector lo hacían durar de él), había desarrollado cierto desprecio por él. Sin contar a las hereiras de las que tenía conocimiento.

Lo haría por la memoria de su padre.

 **Lo intentaría.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Puede que en las notas de arriba haya dicho "una-vez-al-mes," pero este si que fue un Hiatus largo. Mis disculpas a todos los que me leen. He tenido una especie de "bloqueo-de-escritora" con la primera escena. Fue horriblemente devastadora de escribir. Además he estado pendiente con otros proyectos de otro foro y… Ah.

Muchas gracias por no perder la paciencia conmigo. Les prometo que no abandonaré esta historia.

Volviendo a otros temas, ¡les presento a mi segundo OC! El Obispo Layberí (se pronuncia como se escucha). La verdad nunca había escuchado semejante apellido pero supongo que existe.

PD: si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o rareza en el capítulo… tienen el derecho a culpar a mi auto corrector o a mí misma y las prisas que tengo por subirlo.

PD2: lamento la pequeñesa del capítulo, pero no podía agregar nada más. En serio. Espero que el próximo pueda ser largo.


	6. Desearía que estuvieras aquí

**Comentarios:** Si alguno de ustedes sabe lo suficiente de mis gustos, sabrá que el título está en honor a una canción homónima de Avril Lavigne.

¡Notas al final!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** Desearía que estuvieras aquí.

* * *

Un movimiento insistente en su hombro fue lo que le hizo abrir los ojos con concipiente e inigualable pereza.

Sí. Pereza. Anoche, apenas se había recargado un poco en su almohada y el reino de los sueños se había encargado de seducirlo. Bueno, utilizar la expresión "seducir" hacía sonar a todo el panorama pecaminoso y supuestamente estaba en Camposanto así que…

— ¿Es que despertará algún día, Oh bella Julieta? —recibió la burla de cada día (al menos la que se esperaba, y no era para menos) de su compañero de viaje—. ¿O la poción que vos habés bebido fue suficiente para haceros caer en tan profundo sueño, que tendrés que postraros en cama durante 48 horas corridas? —continuó, aún burlesco. Ciel gruñó en respuesta y se giró para no tener que soportar al idiota de Sebastian Michaelis al intentar levantarlo a horas insanas.

—Es temprano —recriminó al observar que el sol ni siquiera había ocupado su puesto, dando paso al amanecer—. Todos están dormidos, y el alba no llega.

—Bueno, nosotros seguimos despiertos.

Ciel le bufó. Sebastian sonrió enternecido, y algo recorrió la espina dorsal de Ciel cuando sintió a uno de los alargados dedos del otro recorrer las primeras vértebras de su columna.

—Deja de hacer eso —logró decir con mucha dificultad. Sebastian sólo pareció hacerlo con más insistencia.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió, muy inocente el mayor al tiempo que su rostro se volvía una máscara de lo que Ciel no le creía.

Suspiró.

 _Hacerme amigo de Sebastian Michaelis. ¿En qué estaba pensando?_

Debió tener una alucinación muy fuerte como para que de su cabeza saliese tal pensamiento.

Sebastian no volvió a insistir al ver que el menor ya no le prestaba atención y se dedicó a intentar acomodarse en su cama y dormir un rato, esta vez, con la esperanza de que su sueño no fuese interrumpido por una pesadilla—que, convenientemente había terminado cuando su mano hubo tocado el hombro de Ciel—del menor a su lado.

Ciel le observó extrañado cuando pudo identificar un brillo extraño en sus ojos, para encogerse de hombros, dispuesto a volver a cerrar los ojos y pensar en lo que estaba dispuesto a dormir antes de que el alba le calase los ojos.

—

—Entonces… ¿por fin te has resignado? —inquirió. Sebastian, con los ojos vacíos y sin expresión alguna palpable en su rostro se dedicó a observarle durante unos cuantos segundos. Sus labios dejaron salir un inexistente y flácido suspiro, entreabriéndose de tal forma que casi parecía querer realmente negar la situación a la que tan desesperadamente encaraba. Ella se dedicó a forzar una sonrisa galante, buscando ser recofortadora, pero viendo la no-expresión que Michaelis le dirigía pareció resignarse y quebrarse pesadamente.

—No puedo decir que esté del todo satisfecho con… —un nudo formándose en su garganta le hizo buscar otras palabras; algunas que relataran una vida que no le perteneciese, una realidad que no era en la que estaba posicionando—… con _eso_ , aunque… sé que es irremediable.

Ella volvió a sonreír, no buscando reconfortarle, sino para sí misma. No era una sonrisa feliz, ni buscaba hacerse a sí misma sentirse mejor, pero pensar lo que él tendría que pasar si ella abandonara.

Se mojó los labios con la lengua, repentinamente sintiendo cómo su garganta se desertificaba. Buscaba añadir algo que no le hiciese sentir tan mal, que le hiciera saber que lo que sucedía no era unilateral. Al no poder expresarse con palabras debido a la pesadez que en su estómago se instalara frente a la situación en pie; se resignó a tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas y acariciarla lentamente con el pulgar.

—En verdad, no sabes lo mucho que lo lamento… —Sebastian no la observó. Observó al pasto frente de ellos. Observó al aíre que se arremolinaba entre las briznas de pasto. Observó a la nada. Observó a cualquier cosa que no fuera ella. Observó a algo que no le provocar dolor.

—No es tu culpa —alcanzó a disculparse, no del todo sintiendo suyas las palabras. Para que la chica supiese que no mentía, se justificó acariciándole la mejilla, pellizcándola muy ligeramente.

—

Horas después, ya con todo tranquilo y esta vez con el sol en los ojos—literalmente—se permitió estirarse con tranquilidad. Viendo la ventana y haciendo cálculos supuso que serían alrededor de las nueve, sino es que antes, y pudo probar (al estar en una parte un tanto más baja que lo acostumbrado) el agua salina pegándosele en el paladar. Ventajas de estar en un islote, supuso.

Uno de los frailes había llegado a avisarle que el desayuno les sería proporcionado dentro de unas horas debido a que el Obispo Layberí se había ido a una de sus caminatas matutinas. No es como que alguno de los otros eclesiásticos no pudiesen prepararles algo sencillo, pero el hombre había pedido a sus compañeros ser él mismo quien atendiese en todo lo necesario a los huéspedes que venían de la corona inglesa.

Es de esa manera que Sebastian se resigna a asentir con la cabeza a la traducción que muy dubitantemente Ciel le realizó y con algo de nerviosismo le lanzó miradas.

En aquellos momentos, uno de los sacerdotes recién emergidos había llegado y dióle un par de pescados que le informaba, el Obispo Layberí le había pedido que le fuera entregado; así mismo, le informaba que muy humildemente le enviaba de mensajero informándole que cuando terminase de digerir el desayuno que le esperaba en la biblioteca del convento, y de esa forma, iniciar formalmente la investigación que con tanto emperifollo su rey le rogara realizar.

Tuvóse que resignar a buscar a Michaelis antes de ser él mismo quien buscara al susodicho, debido a que el eclesiástico no había podido decirle con exactitud (ni en lo absoluto) la ubicación de su compañero.

Buscó pues en un par de celdas vacías, pensando que estaría solo en una de ellas, pensando en cosas que Ciel generalmente no llegaba a discernir (aunque el que no lo hiciera no quería decir que no tuviese la posibilidad; cuando el alquimista mayor se encontraba en aquella clase de surrealismo-semi-ensoñación era muy dirigible y propenso a que pudiésele sacarse información de la que no estaba muy seguro, proporcionaba). Como sea; buscó en las celdas vacías, en el Atrio e inclusive en las catapultas (que tenían a las cenizas de varios frailes, entre ellos al dichoso fundador del lugar—no es como que le interesase…de momento), pero en ninguno de aquellos lugares encontró rastro de Sebastian.

Ahí fue cuando dióse oportunidad de pensar en la enorme probabilidad de que en aquellos momentos el de mirada rubí hubiese escogido un lugar más libre, más…

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —dijo sin muchas formalidades saltando un par de piedras, tomando por sorpresa a Sebastian al tiempo que el agua salina pegaba su flequillo a sus ojos, cubriéndoles un poco, haciéndole entrecerrar la mirada y haciendo que su vista se defocara.

—Cinco años de convivencia hacen maravillas —respondió socarronamente. Aunque lo dicho intentaba sonar como una broma, en momentos como aquellos, en los que Michaelis se encontraba en una especie de aletargamiento Ciel no podía decir si lo debía tomar como una broma más que el otro hiciese para jactarse de él, o si debiera considerarlo como un halago. A esas alturas (que, considerando el nivel del mar, podían clasificarse como bajas); no reconocía la diferencia que él mismo intentaba nombrar.

—Tch —simplemente acotó como justificación frente a su aparente tino al escondite del otro—. Sé que te gustan los lugares remotos para pensar. Creí que estarías en una de las celdas o en las catapultas. Pero no creí que te gustase —y está vez se paró al observar el risco de cinco metros que había a centímetros de donde el pie de Sebastian promiscuamente se posicionaba—, estar en lugares de peligro grande.

Sebastian encogióse de hombros. —Un poco de aventura siempre es excitante.

Ciel no hizo más que fruncir el ceño. Un par de segundos después le dio uno de los peces que el sacerdote le entregara. El otro lo aceptó con un asentimiento y comenzó a comer.

—Aunque, aquél sentimiento que buscas en la "aventura" es un pecado muy vil —había dicho, para que el ambiente no estuviera tan… salado.

Sebastian le había devuelto una mirada socarrona. — ¿Le tengo que pedir perdón a Dios por todas las veces que he decidido sentir un poco de libertad o cada vez que hago algo extremo, en ese caso?

Ciel chasqueó la lengua nuevamente. Sebastian definitivamente era agudo con la lengua. Y tenía que admitirlo—en cualquier caso, si no lo hacía, terminaría explotando—de que en uno de esos días terminaría pensando formas de asesinarle que ni al más vil e inmundo demonio podría ocurrírsele, sólo necesitaría… un buen plan.

—No…n-no necesariamente; pero digo que es algo que no deberías hacer porque es un-una sensación de la que Dios no acepta…

—Si es que no la acepta… ¿por qué nuestro cuerpo la siente? ¿No hizo Dios nuestro cuerpo? ¿No fue él quien nos creo para sentir esto?

Ciel, enfadado de la socarronería y las payasadas que su compañero decía se levantó de su lugar—aunque la verdad debe ser dicha, nunca supo en qué momento se sentó—y se encaminó al templo. No supo en qué momento la mano de Michaelis se aferró a su muñeca, pero aquello le hizo sorprenderse de manera suficiente como para pararse en seco y cortar su respiración.

—No pretendía ofenderte —Ciel quiso tomar aquello como una disculpa, aunque las palabras que utilizara no eran las acostumbradas para pedir el perdón de alguien, se sentía bien el tono semi-lastimero que Sebastian utilizara al decir aquellas palabras.

Ciel sentía, sin embargo, al tiempo de halar su propio brazo en seña de que quería irse, la necesidad de guardar apariencias.

—El Obispo Layberí regresó de su caminata hace dos horas —le dijo, volviendo al asunto que lo había llevado a su búsqueda frenética—, es por eso que me mandaron a buscarte. Apúrate que nos espera en la biblioteca del convento.

Sebastian hizo una mueca que planeaba sonar herida, aunque, con aquella sonrisa que intentaba (muy mal) esconder, Ciel pudo decir que las palabras que le lanzó no le hicieron ni cosquillas. Sebastian, algo reticente, se levantó de su "excitante" asiento y acercóse a él. Ciel rodó los ojos en última instancia y comenzó a caminar hacia el convento.

—

Elizabeth nunca había servido a nadie que no fuera Ciel. Será por la edad que tenía sumándole la que llevaba conociéndole a Ciel y apoyándose, que cuando supo que él estaría fuera, sintió cómo su mundo se encogía drásticamente.

No es que no se llevase bien o no hablara con la otra servidumbre del castillo, en realidad le encantaban mucho la cocinera y una de las otras sirvientas de los alquimistas, por decirlo de algún modo, eran con las que tenía una conexión casi igual de gruesa. Con los demás hablaba ocasionalmente.

Y el problema no recaía del todo en su nerviosismo y timidez, pero que se la pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Ciel. Incluso tenían horarios para recorrer los pasillos secretos que descubrieran cuando llevaran al menos un año en aquél lugar, y cuando estuvieran en un punto fijo, ponerse a comer manjares que la cocinera tan gentilmente le preparaba.

¿Y qué era lo que hacía cuando tenía que trabajar? Limpiar la habitación de Ciel, a veces limpiar un trecho del pasillo… pero generalmente no iba a mayores.

Y es, quizá por eso que estar en la habitación del susodicho le oprimía el pecho. No la dejaba respirar.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Entendía que quería mucho a Ciel, eso no lo negaba. Comprendía que había un lazo muy fuerte entre ella y él, no había nada qué hacer por eso.

Había alguna otra forma de hacer las cosas … no estaba muy segura de eso.

Con una de sus manos acarició la sábana que cubría la cama de Ciel y suspiró hondo, no queriendo que lágrimas abandonasen sus ojos.

Pasos apresurados en el corredor la hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento y se vio forzada a observar afuera. Abrió un poco la puerta, temerosa de que—aun a pesar de las pocas posibilidades de que eso sucediera—fueran invitados no deseados. Al menos, eso creía hasta que indentificó la voz de uno como aquellos sabios del Rey.

— ¡Majestad, Majestad! —la curiosidad la pudo y la hizo salir de la habitación de su amigo, cerrando la puerta como si dentro durmiera apacible el mismo monarca y no quisiese despertarlo.

No alcanzó a identificar varias de las palabras dichas debido a la aparente agitación de los recién llegados, pero cuando observó el pálido rostro del Rey frente a lo que sea que le estuviese siendo dicho, no dudaba que era importante. También lo supuso, al haber hecho a ambos regresar se con semejante atolondramiento.

—…or esoffff… vi… vinimos. —terminó de declarar el pelinegro ajustándose los anteojos e intentando recuperar el aliento.

El rey parecía a punto de perder la conciencia. Dirigió su vista al de pelo negro.

—Sé que tienes conocimientos de anatomía… s-s-será pertinente que te asegures de s-su estado.

Aunque al final se le había quebrado la voz a últimas instancias, había intentado sonar tan firme como podía, denotando la importancia que la orden que dejaba sobre los hombros de Otelo era pesada. Casi tanto como aquella que opresaba su pecho.

Otelo, recuperado de la distancia recorrida, realizó una pequeña y limpia reverencia.

—De inmediato, Majestad.

Y se retiró caminando apresuradamente.

Elizabeth, después de unos cuantos segundos de quietud en el lugar, se aclaró la garganta. Llamando con dicho movimiento la atención de Jeremy.

—Perdone la intromisión, Majestad, pero… ¿ocurrió algo con el viaje de ambos? ¿O por qué regresaron casi en el mismo día?

Por unos cuantos segundos, el hombre se vio sorprendido de que la chica fuese poseedora de semejante información. Cuando hubo conectado puntos y asumido que su niño debió decíraelo todo soltó un suspiro, con el inútil pensamiento de que con eso podría recuperar un pocode color que mientras se preocupaba perdió.

—Es un asunto… personal.

— ¿Tiene que ver con su majestad el Príncipe? —inquirió, después de sopesarlo debido a la mirada del hombre. Jeremy, después de un atronador silencio, decidióse a asentir con la cabeza—. ¿Ha caído enfermo de nuevo?

El rey no supo responderle, y en aquél pequeño silencio Elizabeth se dio cuenta de la impertinencia que había hecho al hablarle de forma tan… ¿cómo decirlo? Directa al rey. De inmediato comenzó a rogar una pequeña disculpa.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que no era necesario, pues no había ninguna falta realmente cometida.

—Mejor vayamos a ver si lo que ha predicho Bravat sea incierto —porque no quería que fuese verdad. Y Lizzie le seguía aquél tren de pensamiento.

La chica siguió a su majestad algo insegura, sus manos jugueteando nerviosas con el faldón de su vestido mientras su mirada se encajaba en el suelo frente a ella, continuamente cambiando debido a su paso uniforme.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al destino que el rey señalara y estaban en las recámaras personales del príncipe.

Elizabeth nunca había querido entrar a ninguna otra habitación que no fuese la propia, la de Ciel y cualquier otra estancia abierta. Será porque otra de sus compañeras fuese delegada a esa tarea, será porque no le gustaba desafiar a la privacidad de los otros, pero a pesar de todos los pasillos secretos y los escondites recorridos con Ciel, no tenían algo que sentía estaría cometiendo si hiciera lo antes mencionado.

Indiscreción.

Indiscreción y falta de privacidad.

Alois estaba en su cama, conversando débilmente con Otelo, quien suspiraba aliviado de que nada hubiese sucedido y que la advertencia de Bravat no haya sido más que para un ligero ataque de tos. Uno del que ni siquiera pudo hacerse cargo, pues este era muy poco y de duración efímera.

Jeremy estaba intentando recuperar el aliento que se le había ido al contener la respiración por varios segundos. Segundos que le habían parecido horas.

Y Elizabeth sonrió con discreción. Alois le sonrió de la misma forma.

Y si lo que Otelo decía era correcto, necesitaría reposo durante un par de días, y era posible que las constantes enfermedades que recaían sobre el heredero cada año disminuyesen debido a la temporada cálida, que acababa de dar comienzo.

Alois sólo pudo sonreír con mayor fuerza.

—Esas sí que son excelentes noticias, ¿no es así?

Aunque Otelo no fuese del todo un experto en lo que al cuerpo se refiere (por eso tenía tan en estima a Michaelis), la noticia de que Alois no moriría esa noche ni dentro de otro mes más… era algo llenaba de dicha a su padre. Aquello también significaba que podría recuperarse del todo.

Alois asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** No tienen idea de lo difícil que fue para mí sacar este capítulo. De hecho, ni siquiera creía que lo tendría listo para hoy.

¡Yey! Ya puse un poco del trasfondo de Sebastian (por si alguien se preguntaba por aquella escena tan extraña con Sebby) y espérense que dentro de un par de capítulos más vendrán más datos.

Am… me ha dado flojera investigar si en el convento del Moint Saint-Michel tienen una biblioteca, y lo más probable es que sea que no, pero imagínense que lo tiene. Es un Altern Universe de la serie original después de todo, ¿por qué no modificamos unos cuantos otros datos?

Y lamento las malas bromas de Romeo y Julieta, así como la posibilidad de que haya manejado _mal_ los tiempos verbales en el castellano. Pero no estoy muy acostumbrada al voceo, sino al tuteo.

Sin nada más que decirles, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura!

¡Nos veremos en un próximo capítulo!

—gem—


	7. Perdido en sus pensamientos

**Comentarios:** Haré lo posible porque este capítulo tenga un pequeño resquicio de mi antigua redacción, que es mucho mejor que la actual (aunque mi acentuación en aquél entonces era pésima, eso no lo traeré aquí… espero). Aunque, como podrán ver, es algo parecida a la que manejé en el capítulo anterior, entonces… más bien sería redacción y desarrollo de escenas tipo "Reboot" y palabras tipo "En caso de lluvia" (no reconocía la mitad de ellas).

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** Perdido en sus pensamientos

* * *

Ciel observaba desde la ventana a la costa. Aprovechando su figura pequeña, se había acurrucado en el ventanal e ignoraba la tranquila presencia del señor Layberí en lo que ambos esperaban a Sebastian. Llevaban así casi media hora, el hombre buscando en varios libros que tenían disponibles, haciendo anotaciones en portugués, el cual el niño descubrió fuera su idioma natal, para luego explicárselas a Ciel con más detalle. Conocía los libros como la palma de su mano, no era una certeza que hubiese leído todos, si a lo mucho unos cuantos, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacer un poco de adelanto con su tarea al menor ayudándole con los que no conocía y los que de adelanto ya terminara.

— _¿Algo que te preocupe?_ —le preguntó el hombre, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Ciel parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad, algo atolondrado. El hombre sacó su vista por un momento del pergamino en el que trabajaba y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que la frase que dijese anteriormente destilara preocupación.

Durante unos segundos, Ciel no supo que decir. ¿Se notaba preocupado? Probablemente, pero eso no quería decir que fuese tan… ¿por qué estaría preocupado, para comenzar? ¿Por Sebastian? No lo discutía como una posibilidad. ¿Por qué? Bueno, últimamente actuaba de forma alienígena, lo cual indicaba que algo en aquél lugar… o quizá en la misión, le molestaba. Nuevamente, ¿por qué habría de molestarle? Sebastian se encerraba a sí mismo en escondites, eso no era un tema nuevo. Sin embargo, ahora parecía más… distante que de costumbre. Algunas veces recurría a las doncellas para consolarlo (de ahí que Ciel le viese como un buscón de primera), pero otras, cuando no tenía ganas de copular, se encontraba en lugares que en ocasiones el menor encontraba con incipiente facilidad, y aunque no le siguiera a todos lados, se podía decir que le preocupaba un poco esta nueva actitud de Michaelis. ¿Había algo nuevo en ella? La forma en la que sus ojos anhelaban algo en el horizonte. Lo supo ahora Ciel observando que Sebastian no se había movido de su lugar, ni siquiera porque había fingido estar enojado con él. Ni por la forma tan… cortante en la que le había hablado después de que negase la omnipotencia de su Dios, de que él fuera perfecto.

— _Nada, padre_. —respondió después de lanzarle otra mirada a Sebastian, buscando un mínimo movimiento de su parte. Obteniendo una decepción, pues este parecía querer volverse sal y recubrir a la roca en la que se sentaba. Antes de que el hombre preguntase la razón por la que actuaba tan extrañamente, se salió de su asiento en el ventanal y se fue a tomar un libro, con el hombre indicándole cuál tomar. Cogió un tomo pesado, parecía algo que los griegos escribirían, aunque estuviese escrito en latín, eso era.

Se puso a hojearlo con algo de indiferencia, leyendo cada tanto e intentando que las palabras se quedasen grabadas a fuego en su memoria, fallando miserablemente. Decidió que lo mejor sería hacer lo mismo que hacía el obispo Layberí, así que cogió un trozo de pergamino y humedeció la punta de una pluma. No se preocupaba demasiado de la letra fuese muy ostentosa o inclusive legible, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo cuando experimentaba en la cámara correspondiente, y como era muy extraño que alguno de sus compañeros tomasen sus apuntes, no le preocupaba demasiado. Estuvieron así durante lo que pareció una media hora, entre el rasgueo de plumas y el hojeo de páginas, envueltos en el penetrante olor a viejo, pergamino y cuero, iluminados por velas y motivados por la búsqueda de conocimiento; conocimiento que estaba frente a sus ojos y que descifraban buscando traducirlo de una manera más comprensible. Mientras que Ciel leía sobre avances en la ciencia de Atenas (se le hacía sorprendente que en un edificio como en el que se hallaba tuviesen semejante información, con eso de que iba contra Dios hacer eso), algunas cosas sobre las artes y la reciente caída del Imperio Bizantino… era increíble que pudiese escribirse algo tan extenso en tan poco tiempo, concluyó.

Cuando Ciel decidió que tuvo suficiente de lo que había en ese libro, lo cerró con el mayor cuidado posible, temiendo que se deshiciera si las hojas colisionaban con dureza. Dejó la pluma al lado del pergamino y se volvió a asomar por la ventana. Su rostro no cambió un poco al apreciar que Sebastian seguía varado en aquellas rocas. Se mantuvo pensando unos momentos, intentó igualar su cosmovisión a la del otro, sólo por ver la posibilidad de que, de dicha forma, podría encontrar la razón a la forma en la que Sebastian adoraba hacer eso.

 _Inmiscuirse en su cabeza de tal forma_.

— _Si me disculpa, padre, iré a tomar un poco de aíre_ —dijo finalmente, a lo que el hombre le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y la afirmación de que podía salir. Con algo de aprehensa en su pecho, tocó el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello, y soltando un suspiro, cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Estando fuera de la habitación del conocimiento, dudas comenzaban a atacar su mente. La primera de ellas, por excelencia, iniciaba con p. ¿Por qué había salido de ahí? No buscaba aíre, y, aunque una parte inconsciente de sí mismo se lo decía, no buscaba en lo absoluto a Sebastian. ¿Será entonces porque no podía permitirse seguir apreciándole el observar añorante el horizonte, sin nada más que hacer?

— ¿Me perdí de algo?

Instintivamente, su mano se había alzado, cerrado en un puño y buscando atacar a Michaelis. Obviamente, fallando debido a que el otro había alcanzado a reaccionar, escuchando una risa satírica que le indicaba que encontraba su enojo muy divertido.

— ¿Por qué no te viniste conmigo desde hace rato? Te vi levantarte detrás de mí, me metí al convento y ya no estabas —le indicó Ciel, volteándose a verle a los ojos. Ojos que ni siquiera se dignaron a verle mientras el otro se limitaba a encogerse de hombros, en señal de que poco le interesaban las órdenes de un niñato, como sabía Ciel que pensaría de él.

—El oleaje me tenía hipnotizado, qué te puedo decir —se limitó a indicarle. Ciel chasqueó la lengua, no creyéndole.

—Dejaremos esta conversación para después —dijo, soltó un suspiro llamando a toda su paciencia a que le ayudara a soportar al idiota de Sebastian Michaelis… eso, si era posible—. Ve a ayudar al Obispo Layberí, lleva más tiempo que yo haciendo lo que _tú_ debiste de haber hecho conmigo —vio a Sebastian todavía reírse en voz baja, lo que le indicaba que no podía interesarle menos la misión—. ¡Escúchame, idiota!

—No digas esa clase de palabras sucias en un lugar sagrado —le reprendió Sebastian con burla alzando las manos, enseñándole que en donde se encontraban era dicho lugar. Las dagas en la mirada de Ciel aumentaron, no por eso lograron dañarlo un poco. Apretó sus puños y los puso en sus costados, contó mentalmente innumerables números y llamó a toda su paciencia para aguantarlo. Después de eso, se tranquilizó.

—Sebastian, te digo que a mí me interesa tanto decirlo así como a ti te interesa esta misión —aunque su voz era controlada y quizá un octavo más baja que de costumbre, Sebastian podía sentir el cambio en el acento del otro mientras se contenía. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada debido a que comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria por la que él iba caminando.

Sólo es un berrinche, se le pasará, una voz en su cabeza le indicó. Sin nada más con que refutarle, se dirigió a la biblioteca donde se disponía a aventurarse una conversación sin traductor personal. Lo cual, le traía otro enorme problema.

¿Cómo iba a leer si no sabía Latín?

Quizá y encontraba algo en francés. No es como que sólo personas que hablaran la tan necesitada _lingua latina_ viniesen a ese pequeño islote, después de todo. Debía haber mínimo las lenguas romances y unas cuantas germanas. No lo dudaba.

En ese caso, se metió a la habitación, con la esperanza de que lo dicho anteriormente se hiciese cierto. _Rogando_ porque fuera cierto.

—

Ciel Phantomhive no era de los que odiaban a las personas; al menos, eso se decía como consolación. Aunque si se introspectaba en su relación tan… peculiar con Sebastian Michaelis, cualquiera podría decir que era tan inhóspito pedirle a un olmo peras que pedirle a Ciel una disculpa dirigida a Sebastian.

No, no era porque fuese molesto. O al menos, no la mayoría. Era irritante, no lo negaba; probablemente tenía una especie de diversión en hacerlo enojar, era muy factible; era irresponsable, no del todo. Sin embargo, ninguno de aquellos factores eran los que sacaban lo peor dentro de Ciel cada vez que su genio coalicionaba con Michaelis. Ahí es donde el factor de odio entraba.

Él era en general una persona muy dispuesta a ayudar a las personas, era, hasta donde se podría decir, energético, curioso, travieso, y en ciertos aspectos muy inocente. Sebastian no lograba entender qué era lo que el niño veía en su contra. No diría que no le molestaba de vez en cuando, lo hacía, pero tampoco era muy… propenso, y sabía que a ese punto el niño no debería tomarse las bromas como algo personal, o como algo puesto con el propósito de hacerle enfadar. Conocía a Michaelis, después de todo. Mientras leía unas notas aburridas sobre un tal Tales de Mileto en la que hablaban sobre una tal piedra de ámbar y por qué había deducido cosas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, reflexionaba sobre lo anteriormente discutido con Ciel, que realmente no era demasiado pero que llevaba atosigándolo lo suficiente como para hacerle cuestionarse si no debería intentar hacer las pases con él como "la gente normal lo hace."

Cinco años conviviendo, no diría que era una eternidad desde la primera vez que se vieron, a lo mucho y dentro de unos cuantos meses serían seis, pero eso no era lo importante. A estas alturas, deberían conocerse el uno al otro; y era en ocasiones como aquellas de ocio en las que realmente se ponía a ponderarse _¿qué tanto conozco a Ciel?_ Para finiquitar el tren de pensamientos con una única respuesta que le advertía _no mucho_.

Se disculpó con el hombre por su manejo escaso en el latín, en un muy torpe latín cabe destacar y dijo que estaría afuera del lugar, a lo que el obispo asintió con la cabeza y con la misma señaló la puerta, diciéndole que era libre. Sebastian soltó un suspiro y salió lo más prontamente que sus pies le permitieron, y aunque esta vez no se fue a merodear por las afueras, hacia la parte más acercada del convento, se mantuvo pensando durante tanto tiempo que no tenía realmente idea de a dónde sus pies le manejaban. Aunque el principal objetivo de esto era buscar a Ciel—tenía la misión de protegerle después de todo, no podía dejarlo (no debía dejarlo) solo, ni siquiera en un lugar tan remotamente peligroso como lo era este—una parte de su cerebro pareció desconectarlo de la realidad. Llevándolo a perderse en el laberinto de celdas por las que habían cruzado la noche anterior al llegar ahí. Llegó un punto en el que logró salir de aquél lugar y se encontró a sí mismo en una parte posterior, viendo desde el lado izquierdo de esta a la estatua que se encontraba al inicio de la enorme estancia, con su mueca de eterno sufrimiento y con su cuerpo tan horripilantemente expuesto—y según eso, la Iglesia maldecía a aquellos que se exponían públicamente—que le daban náuseas de imaginarse a alguien haciendo esa misma estatua, puliendo la madera, poniéndole la pintura, agregándole la capa de barniz. Las manos le temblaban de sólo imaginarse a sí mismo haciéndolo.

Aunque cabía admitir el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que no le agradaba mucho la idea de quedarse rezando a la estatua de un hombre en miseria, tampoco esa experiencia fue del todo horrible. Después de todo, después de examinar meticulosamente la estancia se encontró con nadie más ni nadie menos que con una cabellera ligeramente azul, con las manos frente a ella, como si se arrepintiera del peor de los pecados. Como si le pidiera perdón a un dios que existía.

Bueno, para él existía. Eso era lo único que podía decirse.

—Llevo media hora buscándote —fue el saludo que le dirigió al sentarse a su lado e imitándole muy malogradamente, sólo para que no se viera mal que de un de repente llegase a hablarle, estando oh tan ocupado rezando—. ¿Dónde estuviste?

— _Nunca et in hora mortis, in hora mortis, mortis nostrae, in hora mortis nostrae. Ave María_ —en vez de responderle como alguien "normal" haría, se limitó a hacer lo que minutos antes hacía, antes de ser interrumpido por el intransigente de Sebastian Michaelis. El mayor se tomó aquello como un "estuve rezando todo el rato, ¿es que no lo ves?" y se encogió de hombros, no sin antes revolverle el cabello e irse caminando lejos de ahí. Debería dejar un rato al otro solo, después de todo.

Cuando Sebastian se hubo alejado, procedió a quedarse pensando en todo lo que estaba haciendo en su vida. No era mucho realmente, pero sí debía tomar en consideración que lo que actualmente estaba haciendo no lo llevaría a las respuestas que él exigía de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Si bien, es cierto que no necesitaba realmente las respuestas que demandaba, tampoco se sentiría del todo bien estar sin ellas.

Tanto pensar sobre cosas que no eran comenzaba a darle vueltas. Decidió que podría darse un descanso de todo eso. Ya había hecho su parte, sólo quedaba esperar. Dentro de un par de días, cuando hubiesen adquirido la suficiente información—aunque era probable que tardaran más—se irían de ahí. Agradecerían al Obispo Layberí por haber escuchado lo que su rey le exigía y probablemente irían a un islote cerca de ahí. Donde Michaelis no actuaría de forma tan alienaría como lo hacía en la actualidad.

 _O al menos eso esperaba._

— _In nomine Patris et Filli et Spiritus Sancti, Amén._ —se persignó y salió del lugar con el propósito de ir y descansar un poco.

—

Sebastian no había nacido ateo. Sus padres no lo fueron. Él no lo fue durante la mayor parte de su vida. Ella no lo fue.

 _Ella no lo fue_.

Sebastian tampoco había nacido queriendo ser médico. Era parte de sus expectativas, Champatieu no era una ciudad muy promotora de la industria, y la ciencia, y quizá por eso hubo un tiempo en el que pensó en que ser Obispo no sería mala idea. Aprendería latín, sería una persona caritativa y quizá, sólo quizá, se podría decir que tendría un propósito en la vida.

No que en la actualidad no lo tuviera, pero no tenía el poder que le gustaría tener. Era una persona con un nombre poco popular, y demasiado alejado de los demás. No en el sentido de que prefería enclaustrarse en sus propios espacios, sino que no hablaba sobre sí a nadie. Sus padres intentaron que lo hiciera, los eclesiásticos intentaron que lo hiciera. Todos a su alrededor intentaron que lo hiciera. Aunque Sebastian no oponía a sus preguntas ninguna objeción, se limitaba a responder cortante/cortés-mente. Nadie le refutaba aquella actitud suya, pero si era exasperante.

Es quizá por eso que cuando ella intentó hacerlo, todos se supieron sorprendidos al darse cuenta de que sus intentos habían resultado miserablemente fallidos. No fue una sensación agradable el que alguien más lograra que él hablase, pero era reconfortante el saber que ya no estaría solo. ¿A quién le gustaría ver a una persona sola? Dios no permitiría que alguien se quedase sin esperanza, se atreverían a decir algunos.

Eso quiso decirse Sebastian, cuando había optado por ser curandero, decidido a que sus manos obraran milagros que ni los eclesiásticos lograrían, trayendo consigo almas que la muerte querría arrebatarle, queriendo evitar que la población que le rodeaba muriese.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** Seh… me di mí desaparecida por el fandom de Kuro, ¿no es así? Lo que me recuerda que debo todavía review en "Viejos Amigos" y "Ghost Love Score" aunque bueno, nadie me dice que debería alejarme del fandom, sabiendo que cuando lo hiciese actualizarían _two in a row_.

Hay muchísimas cosas que me gustaría responder ahora, de momento sólo sé que este capítulo, al igual que el anterior fue muy difícil de sacar, debido a que la mayor parte del tiempo que me decía "siéntate a escribir, ¡vamos que tienes planeada toda la trama para el capítulo!" Y sí la tenía, pero no encontraba cómo desarrollaría dos escenas tan cortas con tanto palabrerío. Oh bueno, qué se le hace. Logré mi cometido, que fue describir (lo mejormente posible) las escenas que quería. Que si bien no son la gran cosa, estoy orgullosa al decir que este es mi capítulo favorito. Hasta ahora, ya tengo planeados varios otros capítulos—muuuuuuuy lejanos, cabe destacar—en los cuales ya llevarán un par de añitos trabajando en la misión.

Por si alguien se pregunta, lo que Ciel decía eran los últimos cuatro versos de _Ave María_ y el típico _En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo_. Creo que tendré que repasar las oraciones que conocía, que de tanto sin haber escuchado de ellas, se me está olvidando que existen.

La semana pasada fue de exámenes bimestrales, y ahora que lo pienso, siempre me pongo a actualizar esta cosa en ellos, haciendo parecer que todo el tiempo estoy rindiendo exámenes, lo cual no sucede. Sólo es cada dos meses.

Em… Champatieu es el nombre de una familia que protagoniza el título de un capítulo de _Les Miserables_.

Y em… oficialmente, esta es mi historia más larga de Kuro, ¡yei!

Este es mi regalo de navidad adelantado, ¡espero que les guste y que tengan felices fiestas!

—gem—


End file.
